Hellsing: Dynasty
by Dynasty-Feral
Summary: A new girl has joined Hellsing and Seras is curious about her history. Many dark mysteries hang around her and Alucard seems odd when he's around her. sorry I'm bad at summaries AlucardxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, this is my first Hellsing Fanfic, not to mention my first story on Sorry the first one is so short, the others will be longer and better^^ **

**Disclamer: I do not own Hellsing, I DO own Dynasty, she is of my creation, and I'll give a link to her appearance in another chapter.**

**Chapter 1**

Staring down the barrel of her gun the young blonde gulped and put her finger on the trigger. Her scarlet eyes seeing every detail of her target in the dark night. Only thing was, she couldn't pull the trigger. Even though she knew she had to, knew the target was a vampire, a bloodsucker that she had to get rid of, she couldn't. "Seras, you must silence the target, fire now!" The stern voice of her captain commanded her. "I'm sorry sir, but I can't, I just can't" She murmered, feeling weak and useless. The elder man standing next to where she lay got out his radio and pressed the talk button, "Send _her _in to finish this." There was a crackled reply and the radio went silent. Seras' captain looked down at her and said, "Watch and learn."

They watched the street below where a male vampire was closing in on a small boy. Suddenly out of the shadows came a young girl no taller than 5' 0" with short dark brown hair that had two longer parts that started pink and bled into purple. The outfit she was wearing consisted of a sleeveless high collared shirt that buttoned down the front, a long knee length skirt, a pair of high white socks and black converse, her entire outfit was black with white lining, she also wore black gloves. She carried a long sword in a scabbard strapped to her back and floating around her was some sort of black and white misty thing with a face more like a mask. The girl drew her sword in a quick movement and charged at the vampire, slicing it's head off in one blow. In a soft voice she said, "You no longer belong in this world, rest in peace." Then looking up at the blond girl on the roof and the elder captain she smiled and dissapeared back into the darkness.

Seras was completely dumbstruck, "Who was that captain? Is she human? How come I haven't seen her before? Does she work for Hellsing?" She asked so many questions and so fast that her captain had to laugh, "Don't worry, I have a feeling you'll get to be properly introduced to her once we get back to Hellsing." Seras Victoria couldn't wait to find out who the mysterious girl was, could she be another of her master's fledglings?

Bursting in through the massive front doors leading into the Hellsing mansion Seras nearly ran into Walter, Hellsing's butler, in her rush. "Why hello there Miss Victoria, might I ask what is your hurry?" Seras grinned sheepishly, "S-sorry Walter, I didn't mean to almost run into you, but I...you see... well.." Walter gave the young girl an amused look and smiled. Seras sighed than just came out with what she wanted to say, "I saw a girl tonight, I'm guessing she works for Hellsing, but I've never seen her before and I'd like to meet her if that's alright." Walter gave the girl a quizzical look before realization dawned on him, "Oh, you must mean Miss Dynasty Feral." The old butler smiled again, "I do believe she's up in Sir Integra's office, if you hurry you may be able to catch her before she leaves." Seras nodded her thanks and took off in the direction of the leader of Hellsing's office.

"Sir Integra!!" Seras nearly screamed the name as she barged into Integra's office. The young blonde woman, leader of Hellsing sat calmly behind her desk, her eye twitching visibly at Seras' loud intrusion. "What do you want Seras?" She asked, trying to keep her temper in check. Seras scratched the back of her head, "Sorry about the interruption, I was just wondering about the girl I saw earlier." A small chuckle was heard coming from beside Seras. The young blonde jumped when she realized who was standing next to her. "You were wondering about me? That's cute." The girl grinned showing off bright white teeth and elongated canines. Seras gasped which made Integra grin as well. "You're a vampire!?" The girl beside her giggled a bit then replied, "No, not exactly. I'm much more than just a vampire kiddo." Seras' eyes widened as her temper raised a little at being called kiddo. "What do you mean much more?" Seras asked. The short girl just looked up at Seras and laughed. "Allow me to explain...you might want to sit."

"Seras, this is Dynasty Feral, before you ask yes, she does work for Hellsing." Integra explained to the dumbstruck blonde. "And before I explain myself, you kiddo are a vampire, right? Turned by Alucard if I am not mistaken." Seras nealry went off the deep end at being called kiddo again. She had also noticed a strange accent not from Britain. "You know my master?" Was the question she asked though. Dynasty's eyes twinkled as she nodded replying, "Yes, he's in a way my master as well. See I am only part vampire." Seras gasped again and Dynasty began talking again before the young vampiress could question her more, "I was born in Canada, I am part witch, that's why I have the spirit astral thing around me," She motioned to the misty masked figure floating around her, "And I am also part...wolf, about 9 months ago Alucard turned me but my other sides only let part of me become vampire." Dynasty grinned again at Seras. The young vampiress grinned back then asked, "Why did he turn you?" Dynasty's smile faded away as her look turned rather sad, "I'm sorry but I'd rather not talk about that." Seras looked over at Integra who only nodded for her not to say anything further about it. "Well Dynasty, it was great meeting you, do you stay here?" Dynasty shook her head. "I was in France as a sort of branch off of Hellsing, I'll be returning there in the morning, I was only here visiting for the week." Integra made a sound to get the girls' attention, "Actually Dynasty, I was going to offer you a postion here working with Seras on missions if you would prefer to return here." Dynasty's eyes lit up and she nodded her head vigorously, dancing up and down. _This girl's a bundle of energy!_ Seras though to herslef, and heard a laugh letting her know her master was listening in on her thought's again. _I wish he'd stop that._ "Hey Seras! Let's go hang out in my room downstairs, I do believe it's right across the hall from yours. And by the way Sir Integra, thank you so much!" And with that the little ball of energy dragged Seras out of Integra's office, both followed by Dynasty's astral.

**So there you have it, a new girl has become part of Hellsing, although she already was ^^ Why doesn't she want to tell Seras about how she was turned? Will we ever find out? ANd what about Alucard?! lol he'll be in the next chapter =3 okay! R&R please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here we are at**** chapter 2. Things will begin to get more exciting as we progress. Will we ever find out Dynasty's story though? Will she decide to tell Seras about her turning? Or will it forever be a mystery?**

**Disclamer: I do NOT own Hellsing or any of it's characters, I DO however own Miss Dynasty Feral.**

**Chapter 2**

Down in Dynasty's room Seras and her ner friend sat on the bed. Seras noticed metal shackles attached to the bedposts. "What are those for?" She asked pointing to one. Dynasty shrugged, "They were there when I got the bed, I have no idea what they're for." Seras only nodded and looked around the rest of the room, which looked just like hers. Looking back at the dark haired girl she asked another question that had been burning her through, "Dynasty, how old were you when you were turned?" Dynasty looked at her with an amused look in her eyes, "Well, as you know it wasn't long before you were turned so I'm not older than you, but I'm not all that young, I'm actually 17 years old." Seras' jaw hit the floor and her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Dynasty cracked up laughing at the expression on the other girl's face, "I love the reactions I get when I tell people my age, and yes that is my age." Seras shook her head in disbelief then yawned. Dynasty giggled, "It's almost morning, I should let you get some sleep. See you in the mor, er evening." Then she shooed Seras out of her room and across the hall. Looking at her astral she stretched, "I guess we should get some sleep too Alas, what do you think." Alas, the nickname she'd given the astral nodded and floated over to Dynasty's bed. The girl looked over to a darkened corner of her room and rolled her eyes, "You can come out now, I know you're there." She was answered by a deep laugh.

"How long have you known I was there child?" A tall man in a red trench coat and hat with short yet long unruly raven coloured hair emerged from the darkness. "Duh, from the time Seras and I came in, you really aren't discreet about hiding yourself." The red-clad man growled but there was an amused look on his face, Dynasty could tell that even though he was wearing orange tinted glasses. "So, you're staying here from now on child." Dynasty rolled her eyes again, how she hated being called child. "Alright white fang, what do you want?" She grinned evilly at her nickname for him. He growled again, the amusement gone from his face. "Okay, Alucard, what do you want?" Alucard smirked, "Nothing, just felt like playing around with my pet, by the way, you are to call me master." "I don't have to call you anything, and I am soooo NOT your pet!" The small girl growled defensivley. This made Alucard smirk even more. Dynasty glared at the vampire her orange-brown eyes, flecked with gold sparkled with annoyance. Laughing Alucard shrank back into the shadows. "I swear that vampire is gonna get it yet." Dynasty rolled her eyes as she changed into her pyjamas and got into bed. Laying down she drifted off to sleep in a matter of seconds.

_"We must give her the punishment! She cannot be treated any differently because of who she is! She is a traitor!" A large group gathered around her, giving her scornful looks causing her to feel guilty, but she knew she wasn't. They grabbed her by the arms and hauled her into the woods. She could feel them tearing at her flesh, ripping her apart slowly so she would feel everything. Then she felt the bite and knew she would be doomed now. She sould feel the fangs slice at her and she stifled a scream, no way was she going to give them the satisfaction of her scream of anguish. Then they were gone, and she could see the full moon, shining down on her, as she began to turn, her body writhing. _

Dynasty woke up with a jolt. The nightmare the same one she had had every night since that night. It was different this time, there was something missing, something that was always there, even if it didn't always intervene. "Have a nightmare child?" Dynasty jumped, not something she did very often, "What the heck are you doing in here?" Alucard smirked, "I heard you growling and I became curious." Dynasty gazed at him, never sure what his true intentions were. She looked down at her astral, "It was the same dream I've been having since that night, the one of that night. Only there's something wrong, something missing now." Alucard cocked his head to the side, giving her a look that said what do you mean? Sighing she said, "Something that's always there, on the sidelines." Then it hit her, "I know what it is! You," She then pointed to the vampire sitting across from her, "You were missing from the dream last night, I was all alone." The small girl shook herself and looked at her alarm clock on the bedside table. "Whoa, it's wierd for you to be up this early White Fang." Alucard growled at the name then looked at the time on the clock, it read 5:00 p.m. "Well, it's time for me to get up, I'm not getting back to sleep anyway." Dynasty yawned and got up from her bed. Alucard stood as well and melted into the shadows, leaving Dynasty to her evening.

After she got dressed Dynasty went upstairs to the kitchen. She found Walter in there making tea for Integra. "Good evening Walter." She said cheerfully as she entered the large room and crossed to the fridge. "Ah good evening Miss Feral, you're up early." Walter smiled at Dynasty. Reaching into the fridge Dynasty grabbed a piece of chocolate cake, something that wasn't normally found in the Hellsing fridge, but when it came to Dynasty there always seemed to be something like that in there. "You really are going to eat that for breakfast?" Walter asked eyeing the unhealthy food. Dynasty laughed, "Aww come on Walter, it's waaayy past breakfast as you well know, besides, I'm as healthy as a horse!" Walter laughed as well and handed her a fork, knowing there was no way to talk her out of anything she put her mind to. She sat on top of the counter as she ate the cake, watching Walter as he poured the tea. "Hey, Walter, does Seras drink blood? Or is she refusing?" Walter sighed as he set the tea pot and cup on a tray. "She is having difficulties coming to terms with what she has become. Yet she has been qutie good about drinking her blood." Dynasty nodded, then asked, "Can I help you out by brining their blood down to them when they wake up?" Walter nodded in agreement, "Thank you, I would appreciate the help." They smiled at each other as Walter headed to Integra's with her tea. "Alas, I think we have made a best friend in meeting Seras, she's very nice for a vampire. Heh, I wish I could say the same about Mister Cranky Fangs." Dynasty laughed at the new nickname she had come up with for the elder vampire. Her astral seemed to laugh as well, her face always looking as if she were smiling. Dynasty finished off the chocolate cake and washed her plate then put it away. "C'mon Alas, let's go exploring for now, it'll be a while before the vamps wake up." Dynasty suggested leaving the kitchen.

The little halfling and her astral-spirit found their way into a small room that had a small stage and a grand piano in the middle of it. "Oh my gosh! I didn't know Sir Integra had a piano!" Dynasty ran up to the piano and ran her fingers over the covering for the keys. "Hey Alas, do you think Integra would mind if I played?" She looked over to see the reaction she'd get from the spirit. Alas floated closer and seemed to shrug. Dynasty could feel the astral say she didn't know, that was just the connection they had. "Well if we get in trouble we can blame it on White Fang." Dynasty didn't hate Alucard, it was quite the opposite in fact, though she would never openly admit to it, she still enjoyed making fun of him, goodness knew he did it to her enough...espseciall by now calling her his pet. Alas shook her head laughing in that silent way of hers. Dynasty lifted the cover off the keys and sat on the bench, letting her fingers rest on the keys before beginning to play a soft melody that drifted around the room. Alas floated around in a sort of dance as Dynasty watched, smiling at playing for the first time in a while. She didn't notice the door open and someone walk in, being very quiet. When she finished playing the person spoke up, "That was very beautiful, I didn't know you could play." Dynasty looked up startled at Walter, "Oh! I'm sorry, it's just I haven't played in so long." Walter chuckled softly, "It's alright, where'd you learn to play like that anyway?" Dynasty smiled, Walter noticed it didn't reach her eyes, "My mom played and she taught me when I was four, I play everytime I get a chance. I had no idea Hellsing had a piano." Walter chuckled again. "Well, I wpuld guess that with your curiousness you would have eventually found it anyway." Dynasty laughed and smiled widley. "If it's alright with you Walter I'd like to play for a little while longer, at least until it's time to bring the Seras and Mister Cranky Fangs their meals." Walter laughed at hearing the new nickname for Alucard, "Yes, go ahead and play, although I would recommend not openly calling Alucard Mister Cranky Fangs, you might not exist for much longer if you do." They both had a good laugh at that after wich Dynasty returned to playing and Walter went off somewhere to clean.

It was a few hours later and Dynasty was on her way back down to the basement, a bucket of ice with a blood packet in each hand. Alas floating around her happily. "Okay, so first stop is Seras' room," Walter had warned them that Alucard could be very grumpy when he first wakes up, to which Dynasty replied that Mister Cranky fangs was the perfect name for him. She then had to promise Walter that she wouldn't call him that, at least not yet. When she got to Seras' door she kicked on it with her foot as a way of knocking. "Seras! You awake? I got your breakfast!" She could hear a groan come from the room and then a very tired looking Seras opened the door. When she saw the blood Dyansty was sure she turned even paler. "Sorry Seras, but you have to ea, uh, drink it, you'll get weak if you don't" The young vampiress sighed heavily then took the bucket from the halfling. "Thanks, and yeah I'll drink it." Dynasty smiled cheerfully at Seras, who smiled in return. "Good luck with Master." Seras wished as Dynasty turned to head towards the elder vampire's room. Alucards room was next to Dynasty's room, something she wasn't too excited about. She stopped outside the large door of his room and knocked. When there was no answer she knocked again, a little louder this time. Yet again there was no answer. Looking at Alas she said, "Well I gave him the chance to answer the door, I don't care if he throws me out, he wants his blood so he's gonna have to deal." And with that the small girl turned the doorknob and entered the dark room.

_Woah, this place is bland and gloomy._ Dynasty thought to hereslef. There was no furniture except for a table, with a giant throne like chair behind it, and a coffin bed, much like the one they had tried to put in her room, thought she had blatantly refused, and a black coffin with writing on it. Dynasty put the bucket on the table noting a crystal wine glass and Alucard's orange tinted glasses. Turning around to leave she again looked towards the black coffin near the coffin bed. Even in the dark room it seemed odly out of place, she had no idea why. Dynasty took a step forward she reached out a hand as if to touch it. Alas grabbed onto her shirt, trying to pull her away, but the young halfling kept moving forward. She was just about to place her hand on the coffin when she pulled her hand back, shaking her head. Turning away form the coffin she dashed back to the door. As she opened the door she heard the lid on the coffin lift and a voice called to her, "What were you doing?" Without turning Dynasty answered, "I was bringing you your meal when curiosity got the better of me." Alucard smirked though she didn't see it, "You know, they say curiosity killed the cat." Grinning Dynasty turned to face him, "Well then, I guess it's lucky that I'm not a cat." And with that she turned on her heal and left the room, closing the door behind har and leavng Alucard smirking in the dark.

Seras was running up the stairs as fast as she could, it turned out they had a mission and she didn't want to be late. In her haste she nearly plowed into Dynasty as the other girl was running out the door. "Hey Seras! We've got our first mission together!" Dynasty grinned. Seras smiled back at the hyper girl. She was curious to see the halfling in full action, rather than just facing one vampire. Then she noticed something about Dynasty, "Dyna, don't you have any other weapon? Like a gun or something other than just a sword?" Dynasty grinned even wider at the short version of her name, then she shook her head, "I don't like guns, besides I'm pro with my sword, and I don't need anything else." Seras only nodded, it was hard to believe this girl had been turned by her Master. He had such a love for his guns, and even she liked hers. They sat together in the back of the transport truck with the rest of the soldiers going on this mission.

When they got to the place their target vampire was terrorizing Dynasty leapt out of the truck, followed by Seras. The brown haired girl tok a deep breath, her eyes holding a look of complete excitment. "I've got a feeling, tonight's gonna be a good night." She sang and Seras giggled a little at her friend. "C'mon, we've got a vampire, and a heck of a lot of ghouls to kill!" And with that the two ran towards the old bulding being overrun by monsters.

**Seras has a new best friend, and we got to see that Dynasty is a bit of a curious person. Alucard thinks of her as nothing but a pet, and she seems to dislike him slightly, but is that the case? We get to see her fighting techniques in the next chapter and there will also be a sighting of the elusive Anderson. ^^ Okay, please review, and I hope you're enjoying this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter we will get to see Dynasty in action! Also, Alucard will be pulling a few pranks, which will lead up to a really BAD but hilarious prank ^^ Thanks to everyone reading my stories... please review too, I'd love to hear any comments you guys have, or suggestions too. Really I might use any ideas you guys give me =3 Kay, on with the story!! And thanks to everyone who faved this story! 3**

**Chapter 3**

When they entered the building both girls were overrun by the stench of ghouls and blood. Not that Seras minded it so much(The fact that she liked it made her cringe), Dynasty however wasn't too fond of the strong smell invading her ultra sensitive nose. "Why can't ghouls smell like roses?" The brown haired halfling complained, making Seras giggle a bit. "Come on, we'd better get this over with." The blonde said, hoisting her Harkonnen onto her shoulder. "I think we should split up, I'll take down here, while you go upstairs." Dynasty suggeseted, pointing to a set of stairs to their left. Seras nodded and took off up the stairs. "Okay, let's start a riot." Dynasty sang a little as she and Alas entered farther into the darkened building. "C'mon ghouls, come out and play. If your vampire master is here though, I'd much rather face them." She said in a playful voice, a huge grin on her face. Suddenly a large group of ghouls emerged from the shadows and surrounded the small girl. Grinning even wider she glanced at her astral and drew her long sword, brining it out in front of her. Taking a fighter's stance she growled, "Now this should be fun."

Dynasty was fast, she took the head clean off of one ghoul, moving on to another to rip it's rotting heart out with her gloved hand. Just so she'd have a bit more fun, she played a little, rather than just killing them with one swing of her sword she sliced them up a bit first. Though the halfling wasn't normally a violent person, it was like something took over when she fought. And even though she took her time, it was only a matter of minutes before all the ghouls were nothing more than ashes around her. "Typical ghouls, they never do pose a major threat do they?" She commented, hearing an all too familiar laugh in her head. She rolled her eyes and smiled, heading into another room, still searching for the target vampire.

Seras had just finished taking out a group of ghouls herself when she heard Dynasty's comment on the ghouls. She aslo heard her master laugh at Dynasty's confidence. She ran from room to room, searching out and killing more ghouls, but not coming into contact with the vampire they were hunting. _I wonder where the vampire could be?_ Seras thought to herself. Little did she know the vampire was no longer there.

Dynasty could sense someone else was in the room with her. She could also sense that it wasn't a vampire. "Who are you? Show yourself!" She demanded as laughter echoed throughout the empty room. A tall blonde man with green eyes and glasses wearing a long grey coat and grey suit emerged from the shadows. When he spoke Dynasty could hear a scottish accent. "So you could sense my presense." Dynasty gave him a 'well duh' look, then she repeated her first question, "Who are you?" The tall man, who looked distinctly like a priest grinned manically, something that reminded Dynasty of Alucard. "I am Paladin Alexander Anderson of the Iscariot division of the Vatican, and I've come to rid this world of ye, the monsters of the night." Then he took out, from it seemed like nowhere, a pair of silver bayonets. Dynasty cocked her head to the side, brining her sword out in front of her. Anderson stared at the sword then said, "Now prepare to be punished by my blessed blades!" Dynasty laughed, "That's it? Blessed? Sorry but you're gonna have to do better then that if you wanna defeat me and Mahari, the forgiver." She pointed to her sword signaling it was Mahari. The Vatican priest was about to attack when he stopped in his tracks. "You can't mean my blessed blades won't affect ye vampire." Dynasty burst out laughing, when she caught her breath she said, "Obviously you don't know about me, I'm only part vampire, the rest of me is part witch," She motioned to her astral that Anderson had only now taken note of, "And part wolf. I have none of the vampire weaknesses." And with that she charged at him.

Seras knew he was there, as soon as he'd shown himself she knew. She had wanted to go help her friend fight him, but her master had ordered her to stay put. It's not like she knew of anything she could have done to help anyway, she felt that she never stood a chance when she went up against Anderson, but could Dynasty do it all alone?

Dynasty was having no trouble fighiting Anderson. What she **was** having trouble with was the fact that he wouldn't die, no matter how much she sliced and diced him. And for some reason she was feeling really tired. The priest hadn't been able to put a scratch on her however, she was excellent at defending herself, a worthy opponent, much like Hellsing's pet master vampire. Anderson took a swing at the girl but missed as she back-flipped away from him. That's when he saw a glint of gold around her neck. Staring a little more intensely his eyes widened, she was wearing a gold cross and a medal with the virgin mother on it. "You're a catholic?" The tall blonde gasped (not something he did often) and Dynasty laughed, "Yeah, at least while I was alive, I'm not sure if I can still be counted as one now that I'm part vampire." Anderson growled, "Ye are not fit to wear that!" And he charged her again. Dynasty brought her sword up as he brought one of his blades down, and the two weapons clanged together, sending sparks flying. Anderson pushed down, trying to make the halfling's legs give out. That's when Dynasty felt a wave of nasuea sweep over her. Feeling slightly light headed she glanced around for the possible cause, that's when she saw a glint of silver. The cross hanging around Anderson's neck was silver in colour, and it had to be made of silver, it was the only possible explanation to why Dynasty was feeling so sick, so tired. She could feel her legs and arms about to give out when she felt another presense in the room, and she knew it was Alucard. _It's about time he's decided to intervene, _She thought to herself. Anderson kicked her to the side and turned to face the vampire he really wanted to fight; the small halfling then passed out.

When Dynasty woke up she could tell somehting was wrong. Sure she was in her room, though she had no recollection of how she got there, but there was something else. It took her a moment to realize what it was, she was hanging upside down from the ceiling. She looked up to her ankle and found that there was a piece of rope tied around it, and also tied to a hook in the ceiling. She let out an angry, very loud growl that shook the entire mansion. Moments later a knock came at her door, followed by Walter, Seras, and Integra entering her room. When they realized where the girl was Seras gaped wide eyed, while Walter stifled a chuckle, and Integra just looked on in amusement. "**This is sooo NOT funny!!! I'm gonna kill Alucard!**" The halfling roared, very greatful that she was wearing pyjama pants, rather than her skirt. (She didn't want to think of who may have changed her[most likely one of the maids]) Seras giggled a little then stated, "You can't kill him, he's already dead." Just then said vampire enterd the room through the wall. Looking at a very pissed off, red in the face Dynasty, he cracked up laughing. Dynasty still didn't think it was very funny, "Get. Me. Down. Now." She said, in a very calm voice that was laced with venom. Alas floated up to the rope and used a spell to cut it, leaving Dynasty to fall to the floor expertly landing on her feet. She glared at Alucard, "Oh, I'll get you back." The elder vampire leaned towards her, so close that she could see the orange flecks in his eyes, "I'd like to see you try, child." And with that he melted back into the shadows. Him being so close had caused her to almost blush, but thankfully she hadn't blushed till he was gone. Of course there were still others in the room and Seras and Walter started laughing while Integra grinned.

Seras and Dynasty were up in the kitchen later on that night. They hadn't been called out for any missions so Dynasty had decided to make some chocolate chip cookies. "So what made you pass out like that Dyna?" Seras questioned as she passed Dyansty the flour. "It was the silver in Anderson's cross, I don't have any of the weaknesses vampire's have, but I have a very very low tolerance for silver." Seras looked confused, "But isn't your sword made of silver?" Dynasty nodded, "Yeah, but Mahari is also made up of solid quicksilver, and lead. The lead makes it so that the wielder isn't affected by the silver." Seras made a silent 'oh' with her mouth. "Okay! Time to put the cookies in to bake!!" Dynasty cheered, and Seras clapped her hands. Once the cookies where done Dynasty took them out then put them on a tray on the counter to cool off. Walter came in at that moment and sniffed, "My that smells wonderful." Dynasty smiled sweetly, "Thanks Walter, hey Seras, want one?" The teen asked as she handed one to the butler and took one for herself. Seras shook her head, "I can't eat them anymore, but it ws fun making them." Dynasty looked as if someone had killed a puppy, "Thats so sad! Chocolate chip cookies make the world go round!" Seras laughed as Alucard entered the kitchen, drawn there by the unidentified smell that he now knew were cookies. "You should know that vampires can't eat human food child." Dynasty scowled at him, "Just for that remark, Mister Cranky Fangs, I'm not offering you any." And she took a big bite of her cookie. Alucard visibly shuddered at the name, and Seras tried very hard not to laugh. Walter was in the middle of pouring Integra's tea, and he chuckled, knowing all too well the vampire was going to want to get even for that nickname. "Hey Walter, you should take some of these up to Sir Integra!" Dynasty chirped. Walter's reply was, "I'm not sure that she would eat them, but it's nice to offer." Dynasty put a few cookies on a plate and put it on the tray which Walter picked up and carried up to Integra's office.

Walter knocked on the large door and entered when Integra called for him to come in. The blonde woman was sitting behind her desk doing some paperwork. "Sir Integra, I have your tea, along with some homemade cookies Miss Victoria and Miss Feral made." Integra looked up from the papers and eyed the plate of cookies on the tray. "Chocolate chip?" Walter nodded. Integra picked one up and took a bite, "Mmm they're actually quite good. Tell Seras and Dynasty I said thank you." The old butler nodded and bowed. As he turned to leave the young woman stated, "Do you think we'll have a problem with Alucard's prank this morning?" Walter turned to face the Hellsing leader. "It might be something of an annoyance if Alucard decides to do anything else, and then if Dynasty decides to get even." Integra grinned, "This could get interesting Walter."

**Ooooh, what's gonna happen? Will Alucard's pranks get any worse?(Obviously, he's over 400 years old and no doubt very bored.) What will Dynasty do for revenge? And why does silver affect her more than other vampires? Sorry for any oocness, and sorry if you don't find the chapters very exciting. The next chapter will have Dynasty's revenge prank ^^ I think it'll be rather funny, especially if it did happen XD Okay, so R&R please, and of course enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So as Integra said last time things are starting to get interesting. With Alucard playing pranks on Dynasty, and said halfling thinking up some sort of revenge. What will happen and what will Integra say if things get too out of hand?**

**Chapter 4**

Dynasty was outside sitting in a tree in the yard of Hellsing. It was her favorite tree and one of her favorite times of the day, dawn. When the sun rose it meant Alucard was going to bed, which in turn meant she had some peace and quiet. Of course, at some point she herself would go to bed. Even though the halfling could still go out in the daytime, she had to be able to be up for the missions so she had no choice but to sleep during the day. Earlier she had gone to her room only to find her bed replaced by a coffin bed and all her clothes gone from the wooden wardrobe. Of course any dingbat could tell it had been another of Alucard's pranks, and a pathetic one at that. Her things had been replaced afterwards, but now she was contemplating revenge. As the sun began to brighten the sky Dynasty let herself fall from the tree and land gracefully on the ground. "Time for bed Alas." The girl looked at her Astral and the spirit nodded and drifted behind Dynasty as the girl walked back to the mansion.

For the second time upon waking Dynasty knew something was wrong. Terribly wrong this time. Looking around she tried to see something; it was too dark to see where she was, but she knew she wasn't in her room. Putting a hand out in front of her face she hit something hard and wooden. Whatever was beneath her was soft and silky. There was more silk covered wood above her, near her feet, and on both sides of her. With growing panic she realized she was in a closed space, probably a coffin. _Oh no! Please no no no!!! Get me out!!_ Dynasty began banging and kicking on the inside of the coffin, shouting out to anyone who might, who would hopefully hear her.

Walter was on his way to Seras' room with her blood packet when he heard the screaming, "Please!!! Get me out of here, somebody please!!!!" Looking down the hall to a supposedly empty room he wondered to himself, "What on earth is that?" Seras burst out of her room, nearly ramming into the old butler. "What's going on? I heard screaming!" She exclaimed. Alucard was the next to join them in the hall. "It sounds like the child screaming." He stated with a smirk that Walter thought was quite suspicious.

Integra was in her office when she heard the screaming started. The young Hellsing leader didn't bother to go to the basement to investigate. She knew it was Dynasty screaming and that it was most likely Alucard playing another prank on her. She would just wait till the halfling stormed into her office to find out what had happened.

Walter opened the door to the room at the end of the hall, the room the screaming and racket was coming from. Walter and the two vampires entered the room to see a dark brown coffin in the center of the room, and the racket was coming from inside the coffin; which of course could only mean one thing... Dynasty was inside. Walter's eyes widened and he rushed over to the coffin and opened it. It was hard to open thanks to the hinges being nearly rusted through. As the coffin opened and Dynasty was able to see light and Walter's worried face staring down at her she bolted upright and latched onto the old butler. It wasn't like her to act like this, but she had a very good reason for being frightened. "What's wrong? She was only stuck in a coffin." Seras said, not meaning to offend anyone. Dynasty however shot the vampiress a dark look, it was nothing compared to the death glare she gave to Alucard as she let go of Walter. "It was more than being stuck in a coffin, I'm claustrophobic, yeah that probably sounds wierd for a vampire, even a halfling like me, but I still **HATE** being closed in. The worst is coffins." She shivered a bit then glared back at Alucard who was smirking. _Yeah, keep smirking vampire, I'll get you back. Revenge will be mine. _

It was about fifteen minutes later when Dynasty barged into Integra's office with a look of pure anger and hatred on her face. "Sorry to barge in on you Sir, but **that** vampire has gone too far this time." Integra tried to hide a smirk, "What did he do?" She asked. Dynasty could tell Integra was amused by this. "He stuck me in a coffin while I was asleep." Integra's eyes widened, indeed Alucard had gone too far. "Then I suppose you'll be thinking of ways to get him back right?" Dynasty nodded. Integra sighed, "Well so long as it doens't cause me any trouble go ahead. Alucard knew better than to go that far, he knows very well your fear of closed spaces." Again Dynasty nodded, and Integra signaled for her to leave.

Seras was worried. She had very good reason for it too. After her master's prank this morning and Dynasty had stormed off to Integra's office she had asked Walter why Dynasty was so afraid of closed in spaces. Walter had said that he wasn't sure why she was claustrophobic and had then told Seras not to ask Dynasty about it either. The young blonde vampire couldn't help but wonder about it. But that's not why she was worried, she was worried about what Dynasty was going to do for revenge. She sat in her room drinking from a blood packet and sighed, _Guess we'll just have to wait and see what she does._ Seras thought to herself.

Dynasty was outside sitting in her favorite tree again with Alas floating around her. "What should we do to get bak at that arrogant jerk of a bloodsucker?" The halfling asked her astral. The spirit shrugged, letting herself rest on the branch in front of Dynasty. "It's gotta be something good, something that'll really get him annoyed." She chewed on her thumb nail deep in thought. It' couldn't be something as small as hiding his gun or denying him blood, no, that wouldn't make him angry enough. She had to get on his nerves with this. Of course she hadn't planned on pranking him back in the first place, but then he went and used her phobia. That was a big mistake on his part. Suddenly an idea hit her. "I know exactly what to do! But we need to wait a few days untill we do it." She said, slamming her fist into her palm. She grinned evilly, her eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

True to her word, Dynasty waited three days before pulling her revenge prank. They'd had missions every night and Alucard seemed to forget about pulling pranks on Dynasty. Dynasty had let Walter in on her plan, of course in order for it to work he had to know what she was going to do. So the little halfling skipped happily down the stairs leading to the basement, Alas floating behind her and a laundry basket under her arm. She stopped in front of Seras' door first and knocked. The blonde opened the door and peered out at Dynasty. "Hey there Seras! I'm going to do some laundry, got any that needs doing?" Seras nodded, "Sure thanks, come on in." Dynasty entered the room as Seras went about gathering her laundry. When it was all in the basket Dynasty skipped out into the hallway again. "Thanks Seras! See ya later." Seras nodded, knowing full well Dynasty was up to something. Next was to get Alucard's laundry, something Dynasty knew wasn't going to be easy. She stoppd in front of his door and knocked lightly. Of course there was no answer, the master vampire couldn't be bothered to answer the door. So Dynasty opened the door and walked in. "I didn't say you could enter." Alucard growled annoyed. He was sitting in his throne-like chair, doing absolutely nothing. "Relax, I'm just here for your laundry. Walter asked me to help him out with some chores." Alucard growled again, "I don't need laundry done, and I need my clothes." Dynasty rolled her eyes, "Yes you do, and we don't have any missions tonight, you must have other clothes you can wear for now." Alucard growled for a third time but stood up, shoving Dynasty out of the room so he could change.

The young halfling was now standing in front of the large washing machine in the Hellsing mansion. She opened the door and shoved in all of Alucard's white clothes first. Then grinning evilly at Alas she took the red hat off the pile of laundry(she had somehow gotten him to put it with his laundry) and tossed it in with the load of whites. Closing the door she turned the machine on and left the laundry room, followed by Alas, grinning like a maniac.

**O.O Well now we know what Dynasty's decided to do for revenge. What will Alucard do when he finds his white clothes turned pink? And will Integra force the two to stop their pranks? Find out in the next chapter. Also, some new things begin to reveal themselves in Dynasty's past.**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and favoriting this story! Keep reading and review too! =3**


	5. Chapter 5

**D-F:Hello Everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Dynasty: What the heck are you on?**

**D-F: I had coffee earlier.**

**Alucard: We have to hide all caffeinated things from her.**

**Dynasty: Oh, okay then... Mister Cranky Fangs... XD**

**Alucard: What did you call me??!!**

**D-F: On with the story!!!! Oh and btw, thank you to .x and jcvampirebat for reviewing my story, and also thanks to everyone who has added it to thier faves or alerts!! You guys make me wanna write more =3 So last time Dynasty threw Alucard's hat in with his white laundry**

**Alucard: She did WHAT???!!!**

**D-F: Shut it vampire, anyhow... what will happen once the laundry is done, and will Dynasty's past ever be reveald? Stick around to find out!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Hellsing or it's characters. I do own Dynasty and all other characters not found in Hellsing.(Though I do have Alucard locked in my closet... ^^)**

**Chapter 5**

About an hour later Dynasty had all the laundry done. She hadn't done anything harmful to Seras' uniform, it was still it's normal blue colour. However she was very happy to see that Alucard's once white shirt and other bits of white laundry... were now a very VERY bright hot pink. The vampire's hat still looked the same, and the rest of his outfit now smelled nice, and ironically like strawberries. Dynasty giggled as she folded the clean clothes and placed them back in the basket.

"Hey Seras! Ya in there? I got your laundry!" Dynasty shouted at the blonde's door preffering that then knocking. A bleary eyed Seras opened the door and blinked at the hyperactive girl standing in front of her. Dynasty smiled innocently and handed the vampiress her clean uniform. As Seras reached for it she noticed something that wasn't quite right. Just beneath the red trench coat she knew too well was a hot pink shirt. "Is that what I think it is?" She asked pointing to the pink article. Dynasty giggled an evil glint in her orange brown eyes, "You'll just have to wait and see Miss Victoria." And with that she turned away and headed for Alucard's door. Seras could do nothing but stare after her. Dynasty skipped over to Alucard's door and knocked quietly. When no answer came, and she knew none would she barged on in. "Mister Cranky Fangs, you up?" She called into the darkness of the room. "Don't call me that child." The elder vampire growled from the gloom. Dynasty rolled her eyes, "Keep calling me child and I'll keep giving you nicknames. I also have your laundry here." Alucard glared at her and she noticed he was only wearing black pants. The young halfling blushed slightly, then stared wide eyed at Aluard hoping he hadn't noticed it. He didn't seem to so she went over to the coffin bed and placed his laundry on top of it being careful to place it in such a way that he wouldn't notice the newly coloured whites. Then she turned and went over to the door. "Enjoy your fresh clean _pink_ clothes." She mumbled the pink so he wouldn't hear it then left quickly, dashing back up the stairs, nearly tripping up in the basket as she went. It wasn't till much later that Alucard realized what Dynasty had done.

"**Where is she?!!!**" Alucard roared as he flew through the mansion searching for the twit that had dyed his whites pink. "**Walter! I know you know where she is!**" Walter was in the kitchen when the very pissed off vampire stormed in. The old butler had to stifle a laugh when he saw Alucard. The No-Life-King was wearing his normal dark grey pants and black boots, but instead of a white shirt he was wearing a hot pink one. The sight of Alucard so angry made Walter fear for the halfling's existince. "I'm sorry Alucard, but I haven't seen her since she offered to do the laundry." Walter said. Alucard's expression became even more murderous as he hissed, "She offered? You didn't ask her to do it?" Walter shook his head no and watched as Alucard melted into the shadows, knowing he was going to Integra's office.

Dynasty was actually already in Integra's office leaning against the wall behind her desk. It was a place only Dynasty could occupy, anyone else would have been shot. Integra was sitting calmly behind her desk, already warned of the situation when Alucard appeared from the shadows. At that same time Seras burst into the office, her gaze going from a shocked Integra to a pink clad Alucard. Her jaw nearly hit the floor. As for Integra, it was one thing to have been told about Alucard in a pink shirt it was another to actually see it. Dynasty was laughing hysterically, mad as a hatter that her plan had worked so well. "What do you want Alucard?" Integra asked pretending not to have noticed Alucard's new colour and doing a great job of keeping her face straight. "That brat dyed my white clothes pink!" The vampire spat pointing an accusing finger at Dynasty who in turn glared at him. "You deserved it! You know how I feel about closed in spaces, you went too far putting me in a coffin in my sleep." Dynasty clamly said with enough venom in her voice to kill a small animal. Alucard growled and took a step forward but was stopped by a look from Integra. "That's enough out of you two. I've had about enough of your pranks Alucard, and Dynasty you've had your revenge I want nothing else out of either of you." The Hellsing leader warned. Dynasty nodded, "Yeah, I've got my revenge, seeing him in pink is perfect enough for me." Alucard growled again, "Fine master, I'll stop with the pranks," Then he sent a thought to Dynasty, _Don't think I'll not make your existince a living hell my pet. _This made the halfling glare at Alucard even more, but she didn't say anything. Seras meanwhile had remained quiet through the entire ordeal. Alucard returned to the shadows, going back to his room to change his shirt. Seras was still standing gapeing at Dynasty who with a nod to Integra took Seras by the arm and led her out of the office.

After Dynasty had calmed Seras down a bit she decided to go out for a walk. It was a nice evening and she felt that after a day of laundry, thinking about it made her giggle, she needed some fresh air. She said bye to the gaurds as she left through the gate. Walking around the city of London Dynasty peered into the windows of shops and smiled at people passing by. The sun was setting slowly and the little halfling was in a great mood. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through her head causing her to stop in her tracks. A blinding light flashed in front of her eyes and she felt sick to her stomach. _Damn, what's going on?_ Dynasty looked up at the sky, searching for the moon but didn't see it. She stopped an older woman as she passed, "Excuse me ma'am, but can you tell me if tonight's a full moon or not?" The old woman blinked at Dynasty then smiled, "The moon is going to be full tonight dear." Dynasty thanked the lady as she turned back the way she came, holding her head in her hands and hoping she wouldn't puke on the sidewalk. _Shoot, someone usually warns me about the full moon, nobody mentioned anything about it! _ Then she remebered Alucard usually reminded her, he was very adamant about her being inside on the night of the full moon. "Damn him, he didn't remind me to get back at me." She growled to herself.

When she got back to the mansion she was shaking violently and could hardly stand. It felt like something was trying to claw it's way out of her head. The gaurds at the gate looked at her with worry. "Are you okay?" One of them asked. "Stay away from me!" Dynasty snapped glaring at him her eyes changing to a blood red. The gaurds backed away quickly as Dynasty ran through the gate calling back to them that she was sorry. Sprinting in through the door she collapsed on the tiled floor. Tears streamed down her pale face as she convulsed in pain. The halfling struggled to her feet not wanting anyone to find her on the floor, and also knowing she would be a danger to everyone if she didn't get to her room and soon. She dragged herself to the basement stairs and as she started down tripped, tumbling down the stairs headfirst. When she stood up from her fall she looked back up the stairs, "Well that's one way to go downstairs." She grabbed her head again as another blast of pain shocked her. Staggering she got to her room being careful not to disturb Seras, the vampiress would probably be terrified of her if she saw Dynasty in this state. She stumbled into her room and ran towards her bed, falling onto it. Dynasty grabbed at the shackles, locking in her ankles first, then she layed down and locked in her right wrist before turning to her left wrist realizing there was no way to lock it in. "Shoot!" She exclaimed, "This could be bad." She turned to find Alas and remebered the astral was still in the capsle on her bracelet where the spirit had to stay while out in public. Just then the small girl felt a hand grasp her wrist gently and lock the last shackle in place, she turned to see Alucard place her hand down and sit in the chair next to the bed. She didn't get the chance to thank him because pain coarsed through her entire body causing her to convulse and thrash around wildly, growling like some sort of monster, her eyes blood red and her fangs elongated as the vampire in her tried to overtake the wolf, and vise versa.

Alucard watched as Dynasty trembled and lost all personality. He had known it was the night of a full moon, but he hadn't reminded her. It was a lesson to his pet that he was not to be messed with. Looking at her in this state though he felt that maybe he should have reminded her. He mentally cursed himslef then, for even thinking that, she was his pet and pets needed to be disciplined. Besides she should have known what night it was, it was her own fault. She stopped shaking then and was perfectly motionless, the only sound was her ragged breathing. The vampire reached over and brushed her hair out of her face. _What the hell am I doing? _He thought to himself as he withdrew his hand quickly. Dynasty opened her eyes, the colour slowly fading back to orange-brown. She looked over at Alucard, feeling extremely tired and sore, there was still an imense amount of pain though the attack was over, thankfuly it hadn't lasted long this time. "Can you unlock this now please?" She asked the elder vampire in front of her and motioned to the shackle on her wrist. The red clad vampire shook his head, "No pet, you can stay like this for a while." Dynasty growled at him as she pulled against the shackles. She knew there was no way to break them and she was still too weak to release Alas from her bracelet. Alucard sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over the halfling. Dynasty tried to inch her way to the other side of her bed, but Alucard put his hand on the bed on the side she was trying to get to, keeping her in place _Great, as if the shackles keeping me in place weren't bad enough_ The girl thought to herself. The vampire smirked and leaned closer to her face, his eyes glowing in the dim light of the room. Dynasty cringed as Alucard brought his face to her neck, blushing slightly as he licked her neck. _Eeeewwww! He licked me!!!_ She screamed in her mind. Dynasty felt a stinging as he bit her, and she could feel that he was drinking her blood. _Aw geez! As if he didn't drink enough when he turned me. _Dynasty closed her eyes, gathering up all the energy she had, "I call on the power of darkness, shadow snare." The halfling could feel Alucard stiffen as the spell took hold, she knew it wouldn't really work on him even if she was just as powerful as he. It took the better part of her energy but she managed to use the shadows to push him off her and away from the bed. Of course, he also didn't resist her. She glared up at him, but didn't say anything as her energy faded and the spell wore off leaving Dynasty to faint from exhaustion. Alucard smirked again as he undid the shackles that bound her to the bed. "Good job little pet, but don't think you'll be getting away with that." With that he melted into the shadows.

"Dynasty! Are you awake?" Seras called knocking on her friend's door. She had been told by Integra that she needed to do some training and to take Dynasty with her. It was the night after the full moon, and Seras hadn't seen the halfling since the laundry incident. She stopped knocking as a tired paler than normal Dynasty opened the door, her astral floating around her protectivley. "Dynasty, are you alright? You look really sick." Seras pointed out. Dynasty laughed weakly, "Yeah, I feel like I got hit by a dump truck." Seras giggled then became serious again as she remembered why she was there. "Sir Integra wants us to do some training together." Dynasty quickly became more lively at that. "Awesome! I could use some fresh air and exercise! Let me grab my sword and we'll go."

The two supernatural girls stood on the training grounds, back to back. "Wanna make this into a game of sorts?" Dynasty asked, a grin playing on her lips. Seras glanced over her shoulder, curiosity plain in her eyes, "What kind of game?" Dynasty's grin grew, "We go through the course, whoever takes out the most targets wins. Me with Mahari, you with your Harkonnen, okay?" Seras grinned in turn, "Sounds like fun." "Alright then, in three, two, one, go!" And the two took off. Standing on the roof of the trainging building Alucard watched his two fledglings run from room to room taking out the dummies. He smirked as Seras gunned down targets faster than she ever had, having fun while she went. His gaze lingered on Dynasty's masterfull swordskills, how she moved as she cut into the fabric of the dummies, and how the elements bent to her will as she casted spells. She was a natural fighter, she hated violence but one wouldn't think that watching her fight.

Somewhere deep in the heart of London a dark figure stood atop a high building. Sniffing the air he turned to the other person standing next to him. "She **is **still alive, and she is here in London." A deep voice hissed. Another raspy voice answered, "Yes, but she will not exist for much longer, we will finish what we started." The figures laughed quietly but maniaclly as they stared at the moon.

**Oooh Alucard in pink! lol and he likes to watch her fight.... O.O What's up with Dynasty and the full moon? And who were the figures standing on the building? Things are starting to reveal themselves. Thanks again to everyone who are reading this! Enjoy and review =3**


	6. Chapter 6

**D.F: Sorry for taking so long with this update. I've been really busy x_x**

**Alucard: She lies, she hasn't been busy at all.**

**D.F: I have been busy Mr. Cranky Fangs, you try being in cadets.**

**Alucard: Don't call me that... and what's a cadet?**

**D.F: ... anywho! On to the story!!! Who will win the challenge between Dynasty and Seras! Who are the mysterious strangers in London and who are they after? (as if you don't already know...^^) And will Dynasty ever let out her secrets?!**

**Dynasty: Well I would if you would let me, but no! You have to build up insane amounts of tension and really crappy suspense!**

**D.F: Hey! Don't make me do something nasty to you in the story! Anyhow! Disclaimer now!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Hellsing or it's characters. I DO however own Dynasty, the mysterious strangers and any other made up characters in this fic. Thank you for reading, reviewing and faving and all that good stuff ^^**

**Chapter 6**

Seras exited the training building at exactly the same time Dynasty did. Both supernaturals looked at each other, grinning from ear to ear. "So who won?" The blonde vampire asked expectantly. "It was a tie from where I'm standing." A deep voice answered them. Dynasty looked up and locked eyes with Alucard, "You sure?" She called. The elder vampire rolled his eyes, "Of course I'm sure, I watched the entire session." Dynasty giggled, "Well it's just that you **are** over 500 years old, I just wanted to make sure that you were able to actually see us and all." At this comment Seras nearly burst out laughing, she was able to stifle it in time to hear her master growl loudly. Just then Seras got an idea. She turned to Dynasty saying, "Hey, how about we spar with each other?" Dynasty stared at Seras, "Are you sure? Have you ever used a real sword before?" Seras grinned, "I've used wooden swords a few times, it'd be good practice for us and you can use your magic too." Dynasty grinned at her friend, "Okay, but only if you're sure." The response she got was an eager nod.

So now the two girls were facing each other in fighting stances. Dynasty had Mahari out and ready, Alas floating defensivley aroung her. Seras was using an old, but sturdy sword that had been kept in an old weapons closet. Dynasty was an expert with a sword and she could tell that Seras was a little nervous with the weapon she was holding. _I'll go easy on her, it wouldn't be good to overpower her right away. _The halfling thought to herself. Alucard stood off to the side of them, eager to see a good fight between his two fledglings. Dynasty and Seras stood still for a few moments, waiting for the other to attack first. Seras could see an intense look in Dynasty's eyes and knew the small vampiress was ready to go. With a growl Seras charged forward, raising her sword to bring it down on Dynasty. The halfling knew what was coming even before she saw the sword headed straigt for her head. With one swift movement she brought Mahari up to block Seras' sword. The sound of the swords clanging together echoed in the night air. The blonde's eyes were wide as she hadn't even seen Dynasty move. The dark haired girl locked eyes with Seras then vanished, reappearing behind her. Dynasty moved quickly, bringing her sword up at Seras who not so skilfully dodged the blow. She staggered backwards out of Dynasty's reach.

Alucard watched the fight with growing interest. The Police Girl was getting better with her sword and his pet still hadn't used any of her magic and he really wanted to see how Police Girl would react to a sudden spell. He didn't have to wait much longer though. "I call on the power of air, fly!" Dynasty called out. With a wave of her arm she leapt into the air and flew high over the vampires still on the ground. Seras' eyes went as big as dinner plates as Dynasty hovered in the air above her. The small girl then dove straight towards the ground, allowing gravity to pull her. She fell faster and faster, her sword held ready to slash at any moment. Just as Dynasty was going to hit the ground she slowed, bringing her blade around to cut at Seras. The other girl, as if in slow motion, brought her sword up to block Mahari sending sparks flying. "Not as easy as a wooden sword is it?" Dynasty sneered playfully. Seras merely grunted from the force Dynasty was applying on her. Dynasty leaped back suddenly making Seras loose her balance and fall flat on her face. "I call on the power of darkness! Shadow snare!" As Seras found herself unable to move an inch, Dynasty leapt onto the blonde and thrust Mahari towards her throat. Seras was a little nervous at the intensity in the other girl's eyes. Dyasnty glared at Seras for a few moments, then grinned as she stood up. "Release." Was the only word she muttered and Seras felt the spell lift giving her the ability to move again. She got up and brushed herself off, picking up her sword she put it back in its scabbard. "Wow, Dynasty you are amazing!" Seras exclaimed. The dark haired girl smiled, "Thanks Seras, you're not so bad yourself." Alucard approached the two girls. "Good job Pet, you too Police Girl." He smirked as Dynasty glared death at him. "C'mon Seras, the sun'll be up soon and I'm sure you're tired." Dynasty grabbed Seras and dragged her away, hoping no one could hear how loudly her heart was pounding. Alas glanced at Alucard seemingly laughing, then she turned and floated after the girls.

Dynasty sat on her bed, Alas perched on the bed looking at her with concern. "Alas, what's up with me? I know I like Alucard even though I act like I hate him, but now it's like there's something more." Dynasty asked her astral. She kept her sneses sharp to make sure the vampire didn't sneak up on her. Ever since the other night Dynasty had felt different every time the red clad vampire was around. When she would yell or glare at him, even though she was showing anger she wasn't really angry at him. Her emotions were driving her mental and she felt like they would soon drive her over the edge. "Alas, I'm falling for him aren't I?" Dynasty glanced around the room, glad Alucard wasn't there.

The vampire in question was actually in Integra's office. "I have recieved reports that two of them have come to London." The leader of Hellsing said in a monotone. Alucard nodded, "Are they aware of the fact that she is still alive?" Integra shrugged, "They must or else they would not be here." Alucard nodded. If _They_ were here then things would not end well, especially once Dynasty found out. "The girl despises what they did and if given the chance will most likely completely destroy them." Alucard stated, "Maybe we should just tell her and let her go off and face them." Integra gave him a shocked look, "We can not just let her fight them alone, she may be stronger than them but she wouldn't stand a chance." Alucard smirked, his master may have acted cold towards the vampires and halfling, but she had a bit of a soft spot for Dynasty. Integra sighed, "Wait for tomorrow night then we'll tell Dynasty. Once she knows I want you, her, and Seras to go and hunt them down." Alucard nodded, grinning evilly.

Dynasty started at the sharp knocking on her door. She looked at her clock and realized she had fallen asleep and it was now noon. "Wow, Alas we slept late today." She yawned looking at the spirit on her bed. The person on the other side of her door knocked again, louder this time. Rolling her eyes Dynasty got up calling out as she went to get changed, "Gimmie a minute!!" Once she was dressed she opened the door to see Walter standing on the other side. "Good afternoon Walter, what brings you down here?" Walter looked a bit agitated making Dynasty curious, "Good afternoon Miss Feral, Sir Integra would like to see you in her office." The halfling was quite surprised, Integra never summoned her at this time of day, whatever mission awaited her must be important. "Okay, thank you Walter." She grabbed her sword and motioned for Alas to follow her. Walter sighed, he knew what Integra wanted to talk to her about. He was also one of three people who knew of her past, the other two were of course Alucard and Integra. He turned around to leave when he spotted Seras peeking around her door, giving him a quizzical look. "Don't worry Miss Victoria, I'm sure all your questions will be answered soon enough." The butler assured her. A deep voice replied in his mind, _Yes, soon enough. _

Dynasty hesitated outside Integra's office door. Normally she would have burst in, excited to take on a new mission but something told her there was something wrong. Timidly the girl opened the door, not bothering to knock. "You wanted to see me Sir?" She called out, Alas staying close to her. The blonde woman looked up from the paperwork on her desk. "Yes Dynasty, please have a seat." Dynasty was put even more on edge by the tone of Integra's voice, it was more severe then it usually was. Dynasty sat in the chair across from the big oak desk and looked to Integra. "What I am about to tell you will probably be distressing news Dynasty." The halfling stared at the leader of Hellsing. "Dynasty two of the Pack are here, from what I have heard it is the alpha and his second in command. I am sure you know them well." Dynasty's eyes grew wide, then her gaze clouded with anger. "So they are aware of my existence and have come to finish what they started." Integra nodded, "Yes, I believe that is their plan." The next thing Dynasty did was quite unexpected, she burst out laughing. Integra stared in wide eyed terror at the halfling who seemed to have lost her mind momentarily. When Dynasty was able to speak again she asked, "Do you wish me to hunt them tonight?" The blonde woman nodded again, "Yes, however you are to take Alucard and Seras with you as well." Dynasty shook her head, "No, I can't let Seras come too, if she knew my secret she'd probably be terrified of me! She's the first friend I've had in years!!" Integra's eyes flashed with anger, "You are to do what I tell you." Then her voice became soft again, "Besides, Seras will most likely find out soon enough anyway. I'm sure she won't think any different of you. I am also thinking of what may happen when you fight them, you do realize what night it is." Dynasty nodded and sighed heavily, "You're right Sir, I forgot what night it was. Oaky, when do we leave?" Integra smiled, "As soon as Alucard wakes for the night.

To pass the time Dynasty decided to get something to eat for dinner. She was getting anxious now, knowing _They_ were hear and looking for her. She was itching to fight them, to show them that what they did to her could never be forgiven. Once she was done eating she went down to the basement, brining Seras' blood packet with her. Alucard wouldn't want his right yet as he was not awake. She knocked on the door and waited for Seras to answer. When the door opened and the young vampiress stuck her head out Dynasty held up the bucket saying, "Seras, can I come in? There's something inportant I need to tell you, something about my past." Seras' eyes lit up, she had been dying to know more about her best friend. "Sure come in!" She said opening the door all the way. Dynasty entered the room, put the bucket on the table and plopped down on the coffin bed. When she looked back up at Seras her eyes were filled with guilt, "Please don't hate me for what I'm about to tell you. The first thing you need to know is that I lied about what I am."

**Ooooh!!! Cliffhanger!!!! **

**Again, I'm very sorry for the long wait. So we'll finally get to know about Dynasty's past! Why is she so scared that Seras will hate her? What was the lie? And what will she do about her new found feelings for Alucard? Also who exactly are **_**They**_**? All will be revealed in the next chapter!!!!!! Also thank you again for everyone who reviewed and faved my story, keep reading and reviewing! I'll update asap and will probably start up a new story soon. Not sure yet ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**D.F: WOOT! I'm back with another installment of Hellsing Dynasty!!! Thank you for everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their alerts or faves, you guys make me wanna write more! =3**

**Seras: So do I finally get to know about Dynasty's past?**

**D.F: Of course you do, and Dynasty will finally admit to her feelings for a certain vampire **

**Dynasty: What?! I thought that was gonna stay secret!**

**D.F: Told ya I was gonna do something bad to you for being mean.**

**Dynasty: OoO But- but...**

**D.F: On with the story!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Hellsing or it's characters (Even though Alucard is locked in my closet) I DO own Dynasty and any other ficticious characters not found in Hellsing. Enjoy this chapter!! =3**

**Chapter 7**

"You're what??!!!" Seras half screamed, her eyes widening. "Please don't scream, or be scared." Dynasty looked at her friend with a sad look on her face. "Why didn't you tell me sooner though?" Seras asked; as soon as Dynasty had told her the truth Seras had nearly had a heart attack...if that was possible for a vampire. "Trust me Seras I wanted to tell you, I really did. It's just so hard for me to talk about my past and what happened the night I became a vampire." Seras nodded in understanding. "So how did you become part werewolf?" The blonde asked. "In truth my mother really was a witch, my father was the werewolf. He was actually a very high ranking wolf in our pack and when I was born, being part werewolf part witch made me the perfect candidate for alpha one day." Seras eyes lit up, "You know I think that's kind of cool, you being an actual werewolf. I've always wanted to meet one." Dynasty had thought Seras was going to be horrified at what she was, thought she would want to stay far away from her but the halfling had been wrong. "But Seras there's more to the story than that." Dynasty looked away from the other girl's piercing red eyes. Just then a slight chuckle caught their attention. Both girls looked up to see Alucard materializing from the shadows. Seras looked a tad annoyed, "Master, why don't you just use the door?" Alucard glared at his fledgling while despite her mood Dynasty supressed a giggle. Then she becme serious again, "Seras, my story is horrific, and what happens on the night of the full moon is a direct result of it. Did you notice my absence last full moon?" Seras nodded and Dynasty closed her eyes, sighing. "Well, first off you should know that werewolves are mostly civilized and are not monsters. They do not hunt humans unless they absolutely have to, and it is against wolf law to hunt humans for sport. One night I found two of the Pack hunting a human couple for sport. There was no way I could take on two of them at once, they were both at least fifty years older than me and much stronger despite my powers. However I knew I had to stop them. So I went to the one place I was sure to find help, town. I had heard of a vampire who was there on business to take out some freak vamps. I had heard of him before but never thought he'd be in Canada. I tracked him down and asked, well more like begged him to help me stop the two wolves from hunting anymore humans" At this Seras interrupted, "Why didn't you go to the leader of the Pack? Or your father?" Dynasty held up her hand, "I'm getting to my father, as for the alpha he didn't really like me anyway. Back to the story; the vampire told me his name was Alucard and that he was only there on orders for the Hellsing Orginization and wouldn't help a little half-breed like me, but I insisted, explained to him how two werewolves were breaking the law of the wolf and that innocent lives were in danger. I eventually got on his nerves enough that he agreed to help me stop them. When we confronted the werewolves Alucard took on one while I took on the other. Luckily the human couple had escaped, unfortunately for the wolves they were not so lucky. Alucard killed one while I severly wounded the other. Later that very night I was caught and taken to the alpha. They all screamed at me for attacking my own, with the help of a vampire no less. A vampire had killed my parents you see and our clan had mega hatred towards the vampires." Seras looked mortified when Dynasty mentioned how her parents had died. "It gets worse, there is only one punishment for attacking one of the Pack. The entire pack voted for the punishment, even my best friends. I was beaten to the point of fainting and dragged deep into the woods. Three wolves gave the punishment, the alpha, the new second in command and the one I wounded. By the light of the full moon they changed into wolves and tore at my flesh with their claws untill I was a bloody mess then the alpha took the final step and sank his teeth into my arm. As you know werewolves are made two ways, by being bitten by a werewolf or born to one, when a werewolf is bitten by another werewolf something happens. It has to happen when the moon is full, then the wolf begins to turn, it's a painfull process and ends in the wolf becoming a flesh eating monster who will attack anything that moves and then die painfully when the sun rises. So as I was going through this change Alucard appeared, he asked me if I wanted to join him, become a vampire and live forever. No Seras, werewolves don't live forever. Anyway of course I said yes and he turned me."

It was about fifteen minutes of awkward silence before Seras finally responded. "Wow." Was all she could say. Dynasty nodded, "So on the night of a full moon I have to chain myself to something because the change tries to occur for some reason. The werewolf tried to take over and it's the same with the vampire in me, I become a monster." Alucard had remained silent the entire time, he had to applaud Police Girl, she didn't seem to be afraid of the true monster Dynasty was. Seras was speechless, not really sure what to say so she just reached over and hugged her friend, "I'm sorry, for what vampires did to your parents and to what your friends did to you." Dynasty hugged the blonde back and laughed, "Don't you go apoligizing, it's not your fault." Alucard was getting anxious however, he wanted to get out and fight the werewolves who were tresspassing on his turf. He cleared his throat to get their attention, "Shall we go and destroy the scum that are here my pets?" Dynasty and Seras both shot him a glare that would kill a mortal and he laughed, making a certain halfling blush a little.

They stood outside the Hellsing mansion, Dynasty sniffing at the air trying to pick up any scent of the wolves. Her eyes were closed and the wind was blowing her hair from her face. Alucard couldn't help but notice how the moonlight reflected off her pale skin and how peaceful she looked even though she was tense. Then he blinked and turned away, cursing himself for thinking such thoughts. Just then Dynasty's eyes shot open, "Alas you feel them too?" She looked to her astral, the spirit nodded and Dyasnty pointed to their left, "They're that way." Off the three went, following the short halfling through the moonlit streets of London.

"Is that them?" Seras questioned staring at two very human looking men standing in an abandoned lot. She had expected wolf like creatures with fur covering them and long claws and teeth. Dynasty glanced at Alucard then grinned at her friend, "Seras you've seen way too many movies. That's them, the blonde one on the right is the alpha. His name's Jerimiah and he's three hundred years old so be careful, the black haired on is the one I fought that night. His name's Kip and he's only fifty years old." Seras' eyes widened and she tightened her grip on her Harkonnnen. Alucard's grin became wider as he itched for a good fight. Alas noticed this and nudged her master. Dynasty looked the elder vampire straight in the eye, "I know you want to fight Jerimiah, he is the stronger of the two, however this is my battle and I will fight him. You can take on Kip, he may put up a good fight." Alucard wasn't happy, but he knew how much the girl wanted revenge for what happened. _Besides Mister Cranky Fangs, it's the night of the full moon, if I can't keep the change off you may get the fight you want._ The halfling thought to herself looking up at the full round moon that was slowly tuning a blood red colour.

They knew the vampires and the abomination were there before they revealed themselves. Of course, wolves were known for playing with their prey. When Alucard, Seras, and Dynasty materialized from the shadows Jerimiah was the first to speak. "Ah the traitor half-blood and her vampire playmates, how wonderful to see you again." Dynasty frowned and bared her fangs, which were now elongated. "Such a childish gesture, though you are hardly more than just a child. Too bad you didn't die when you were supposed to." Dynasty forced a fake laugh, "It's hard to find good help these days, isn't it Jerimaih." She nodded to Kip, "But of course, you had trouble finishing the job too, being as antique as you are. Have you gotten your false fangs yet?" Alucard smirked while the older wolf growled, barely able to contain himself from attacking the short girl. Kip growled as well, the light from the moon glinting off a horrendous scar running down the entire side of his face. Alucard smirked again, "I see you still have the gift my little pet gave you." Dynasty shot the vampire in red a dark look. The wolves burst into laughing fits at that while Dynasty growled again, "Let's just get these two killed! Remeber, Jerimaih is mine, neither of you is to come near our fight." The two vampires nodded and locked their gazes on the younger black haired wolf. Dynasty turned to face Jerimiah, her eyes down and covered by her bangs, her mouth curved into a malicious grin. She looked up, her eyes glinting in the moon as she drew her sword. "My sword is named Mahari, the forgiver, however you can never be forgiven for what you did to me!" And without another word she charged, Alas flying behind her as Jerimiah took on a defensive stance.

**D.F: And there you have it!**

**Dynasty: That's it? That's all you're gonna write? It's so short!**

**D.F: I know! And I'm sorry for it being so short, but it is necessary for the story! The fight sequence will be in the next chapter!**

**Seras: Wow, Dynasty has a crazy history.**

**D.F: Indeed she does, and Mister Cranky Fangs is a big part of it...wink wink...**

**Dynasty: I'm gonna chop your head off.**

**D.F: Ahhhh!!! *hides behind Alucard* Save me.**

**Alucard: No, you're on your own.**

**D.F: O.O Noooooo!!!!**

**Anywho! I hope you enjoyed learning about Dynasty's past! Thank you all for sticking with me so far and reading and reviewing. The next chapter will be longer, and hopefully up soon. After this fight may get a bit intense. *shifty eyes* But it will be good!! TTFN! =3**


	8. Chapter 8

**D.F: YAY! Chapter 8! The entire fight sequence between the wolves and the vampires and Dynasty will be in this one. With a bit of a twist too! *shifty eyes***

**Dynasty: What are you planning? **

**D.F: Nothing... hides behind Seras, I'm planning nothing!!!**

**Alucard: She's a terrible liar.**

**Seras: Yes she is.**

**D.F: Stop ganging up on me! I control the story and I can make you all suffer!!!!! **

**Dynasty, Alucard, Seras: O.O**

**Seras: I think she's lost it.**

**D.F: On with the story before I shoot you all!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Hellsing, blah, blah, blah. I DO own Dynasty and the other fictious characters not found in Hellsing. Anywho! Enjoy this rather violent and possinly sad chapter. R&R please! And thanks to everyone who's reading this!**

**Chapter 8**

Seras was mainly watching her master fight the dark haired werewolf known as Kip. She was just there for backup, not like he'd be needing any. She glanced over at Dynasty and Jerimiah, the little halfling was hacking and slicing like mad at the wolf who was using his claws which had grown long and hard, giving the impression that there were daggers growing from his fingers. She looked up to the red moon remembering what Dynasty had said about the night of the full moon. _This may turn into a chaotic night if the full moon takes effect on her. _The vampiress thought to herself.

"You do not deserve to breath the same air as the rest of us." Alucard growled at the scumbag he was fighting, if you could call it that. Most werewolves thought they were superior fighters and invincible, this one was no different. Though Alucard was having a bit of fun, the wolf was agile enough to dodge all his bullets and had even gotten a few scratches on the vampire. Kip bared his fangs at the vampire, "You vampires think you're so great, you fail to see that we the werewolves are far greater than you bottom feeders! Heh, werecreatures in general are better than you scavengers." Alucard's eyes flashed with rage at being called a bottom feeder. "I hope you enjoy the taste of silver you peice of trash. I wouldn't even bother sicking my hell hounds on you, it'd be a waste of time." Alucard shot off one round then in a sift movment that was just a blur he was behind Kip and he shot off two more rounds. The young werewolf was able to dodge the first bullet, but the last two bore into his flesh before he even had the chance to turn around. With a high pitched scream of anguish Kip fell to the ground, his eyes glazing over. The silver had done it's job, one bullet peirced his heart while the other punctured a lung, the wolf would breath no more.

When Jerimiah heard the scream of Kip his anger flared. Dynasty saw this as his mistake. She knew his temper usually got the better of him and would make him reckless, maybe even enough for her to defeat him. "Don't think your bottom feeder playmates will be able to help you. I will put you out of the Pack's misery!" Jerimiah screamed as he unsheathed the sword he'd had at his side the whole time. "It's about time you drew your sword, now it'll be an actual challenge for me!" Dynasty countered as she blocked a blow from the old wolf. They sliced away at each other, Dynasty calling out taunts of Jerimiah being slow because of his age while the wolf's temper rose higher and higher making his movements very reckless. The halfling caught Jerimiah's arm, cutting deep into the flesh. With a graceful turn she brought Mahari around again, too fast for the wolf to block she cut deep into his ribs and across his belly. "What's the matter Jerry, can't keep up?" Jerimiah growled like some crazed demon as he brought his sword up, raking it across Dynasty's shoulder giving her a nasty gash. Alas moved in front of her while the girl jumped back. "Not bad, so you can still fight." Dynasty sneered. Jerimiah said nothing, he dissapeared coming up behind Dynasty and driving his sword into her side before she could move. "I call on the power of air, fly!" Dynasty cast the spell, jumping into the air to retaliate, blood dripping to the ground behind her. "What's the matter? Now that I'm able to hit you you have to fly away?" Jerimiah said snidley. Dynasty smirked weakly, "Jealous?" She didn't get the chance to say anything else as pain shot throught her head, leaving a bright light flashing behind her eyes. She didn't lose the spell as the change from the full moon was brought on. The three figures watched from the ground as the young halfling writhed in the air. Seras shook slightly with fear at seeing Dynasty like this for the first time. Alucard felt that this fight would get a lot more interesting now, especially if the child changed completely. Jerimiah didn't know what to think, he had never seen a werewolf who had been bitten by vampire. As Dynasty convulsed changes began to occur. Her ears moved up her head and became wolf ears as her claws and fangs became even longer. Dark bat-like wings burst from her back. Her hair turned black and the pink and purple long parts of her hair turned to red and black. As she stopped convulsing her eyes snapped open, showing that they had turned a vibrant scarlet colour that rivaled even Alucard's. Alas retreated from her master and hid behind Seras. When Dynasty spoke her voice was smooth and sounded as if it came from a snake, "Jerimiah, you think you will kill me? I think it is you who should prepare for death." And with that she dove from the sky, much like when she was sparring with Seras, only she was falling much faster now.

Dynasty's movements had become faster and much more aggressive from the change. By now Jerimiah was bleeding profusley from numerous wounds and had been unable to deal many wonds to the girl. Seras was impressed with Dynasty's fighting, but the blonde could tell it wasn't really Dynasty it was as if something had taken her over. "Why won't you just die you abomination!" Jerimiah yelled at the monster he was fighting. Dynasty growled, "I will never die while scum like you walk the earth." Moving quicker than Jerimiah had ever seen, the girl ran forward, faked going to his left and when he went to block the fake attack she drove Mahari right through his chest. Jerimiah cried out in pain as the silver blade went right through his heart. The two stood there, Dynasty glaring into his eyes as he slowly faded. She pulled the sword out letting the wolf fall to the ground. "You no longer belong here, rest in peace." No sooner had those words left her mouth Dynasty bent over double once again in pain. The two warring creatures inside her trying to each take over. She tossed her head back and howled a long inhuman howl to the moon, it's red light washing over her. The monster that was Dynasty turned to the two spectator vampires, fixing her gaze on the stronger of the two, the red clad vampire. In this state she could not control her actions and the real Dynasty had retreated deep withing herself.

"Master, what's wrong with her?" Seras asked, a worried expression on her face. "That creature is no longer Dynasty." The elder vampire replied, "She needs to be restrained untill the sun comes up, she'll be fine after that." However, before either of them could move to grab her, Dynasty charged Alucard, slamming him into a nearby crumbling wall. She held her sword up to his neck and stared into his eyes. "Tell me vampire, how would you like to die?" She purred in that smooth voice that was not hers. Alucard grinned evilly, he would finally get to fight his pet. He grabbed her throat and rammed her into the wall, then threw her across the empty lot. The halfling slid across the ground, kicking up a massive dust cloud. As she got to her feet, the vampire pulled out his Jackal and fired off three rounds. Dynasty had no problem blocking all three bullets with her sword. She vanished from sight to reappear behind Alucard, ducking down low and slicing upwards, cutting across his right side and opening a wide gash. Alucard's regenerative powers kicked in as he brought his gun down to smash against her head. The halfling was too fast and she dodged, jumping back away from him again. Grinning maniacally Dynasty licked blood off her gloved hands, her red eyes flashing wildly. With a wild animal howl Dynasty charged Alucard again, slashing recklessly at the vampire. Alucard was able to dodge all her attacks, he noticed her attacks were becoming more reckless and a lot less coordinated. At this rate she would tire herself out. Suddenly she let out a loud screech and leapt away from Alucard. She sniffed the air, closing her eyes. "Mmmmm, what a wonderful smell of human felsh and blood. I think I'll go have a taste of some of that." Seras' jaw dropped as her friend said that. Alucard was about to shoot her to stop her from taking off. Before anyone could do anything Dynasty collapsed to the ground. When she got back up again one of her eyes had returned to it's natural orange-brown colour. "Alucard, you have to shoot me, I can't control it tonight the blood moon makes it worse. All of London is in danger if I'm allowed to live." The girl choked out. Alucard laughed, "I am not going to shoot you, as much as I would like to. We just need to restrain you." Dynasty shook her head, "It wouldn't work, I'd only break free." She raised her sword to her middle, "I'm sorry Alucard, Seras, but this has to be done. For the safety of everyone in London, I can't control it much longer." And before Alucard or Seras could do or say anything Dynasty plunged the sword into her stomach, driving it right through and out the other side. Seras screamed in surprise and Alucard growled in rage. _I'm so sorry, but it's also for your protection. _Dynasty thought to herself as she fell to the ground. She could feel the silver spread through her making her cold all over as her world faded to black.

**O.O OMG! Is Dynasty truly dead? What will happen now? Find out what happens in the next chapter! Please R&R I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I told you it would get intense XD **

**YAY two chapters in two nights! That makes me happy. I'll try to update asap with chapter 9 too. Keep reading cause it's not over yet =3**


	9. Chapter 9

**D-F: Hey there! I ish back with another update!!! I can promise you this story is far from finished!!**

**Seras: Is Dynasty dead?**

**D-F: Sorry, I can't tell you, it'd ruin the surprise.**

**Seras: Awwww!**

**Alucard: The child was stupid for doing that.**

**D-F: No she wasn't, she was only thinking of you and all of London.**

**Alucard: *grumbles incomprehensivley to himself in another language.***

**D-F: Mister Cranky Fangs. On with the story!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any Hellsing characters (Alucard is still in my closet though). I DO own Dynasty and all other OCs. Thanks to all who reviewed and who are reading this. You make me write more! =3**

**Chapter 9**

Alucard carried Dynasty's lifeless body back to Hellsing, she had returned to her normal look as well. Alas had dissipated shortly after Dyansty took her life. Seras carried Mahari, hugging it close to herself tears streaming down her face. The blonde vampire looked at her master, the ebony haired vampire had an unemotional look on his face. Seras wasn't sure what he was feeling, but she was sure he was pissed big time; it was times like these when she wished she could read minds.

When they walked throught the gates Integra and Walter were both outside to meet them. Alucard had used his thoughts to relay what had happened to his master. As soon as Integra saw Dynasty an anguished look passed over her face. Walter was horrified at the thought of Dynasty dead. The halfling looked so peaceful lying limply in Alucard's arms. The clouds that had covered the moon after Dynasty's sacfrifice slowly rolled away from the moon allowing for the red orb to cast it's soft glow over the mourners. Suddenly Dynasty's body began to raise into the air. The vampire holding her let go of her as she floated higher into the air. The moon's red glow completely engulfed her. A wind picked up giving the scene an even more eerie feeling than before. Then Dynasty's body shifted so that she was 'standing' in the air. The girl's eyes shot open, revealing a red right eye while her left eye was still orange-brown. A white and black mist formed around her as a mask appeared in front of her. Dynasty lowered to the ground landing gracefull while Alas reformed herself. The spectators who had witnessed this phenomena could only stare wide eyed at Dynasty whom they thought had been permanently dead, now brought back to 'life'. "Dynasty! Alas!" Seras cried out, happy that her friend was not dead permanently. The blonde rushed to Dynasty and hugged her tightly. The halfling giggled and hugged the vampiress back. Integra and Walter were both shocked beyond belief. "What just happened?" Walter asked. Dynasty turned to him and shrugged, "I'm not really sure, but I think the moon's power brought me back." Walter nodded, that seemed to be the best way to explain it. Dynasty looked at Alucard, who hadn't said anything and didn't seem shocked at all though she knew he wouldn't show it even if he was. "Alucard..." The vampire cut her off, "What you did was stupid, selfish and idiotic. You are nothing but an idiot." He began to walk away from the group. "You're the idiot, I was not being selfish. I was only thinking of all the innocent lives that were in danger. Alucard I was completely changed, a monster, geeze! I had wolf ears and freaking wings!" Dynasty yelled, her eyes flashing with rage. The vampire king didn't acknowledge that she had spoken as he faded into the shadows, retreating to his room. Dynaty looked like she was going to storm after him but she didn't. "Here's your sword Dyna." Seras said holding out the sheathed sword to it's owner. Sighing Dynasty took Mahari, "Thank you Seras. Sir Integra, Walter, Seras, I am truly sorry for what I did, but I was only looking out for the safety of those living in London. I don't know how many would have died had I not done it." The three nodded in undertanding. "We forgive you Dynasty, it is a bonus that you were brought back. However I'm not sure if you will be able to get Alucard to forgive you." Integra stated. The halfling nodded, suddenly looking tired. "The sun will be up soon, I believe it's best if you both get some rest." The two supernaturals nodded in agreement. As they made their way into the mansion, Integra did something no one would thought she would ever do, she hugged Dynasty, "Never do that again though." She whispered to the girl. "Don't worry Sir, I don't think I'll ever need to worry about the full moon again." She whispered back, hugging the Hellsing leader in return.

Dynasty glanced at herslef in the mirror. Being only half vampire she did have a reflection, at least a slightly faint one. "Alas, this may be a bit hard to hide when I go out among humans." She motioned to the new colour of her right eye. She figured that the moon's power had put balance in the two warring monsters within her and this caused one eye to turn the scarlet of a vampire's eyes. The astral spirit seemed to giggle as Dynasty got ready for bed. Sitting on her bed a few tears slipped down her face. She was never really one to cry, and hadn't cried since becoming half vampire. However right now she felt horrible. She hadn't meant to hurt him, she was only trying to protect them but now he was angry at her and no amount of apoligizing was going to make him forgive her. _Damn, why am I crying over him?_ She couldn't understand why this was making her so upset. Then it dawned on her, she loved him, she had feelings for Alucard, the no life king. Well that was just great. _I finally realize that I really do love him and now he hates me. What am I going to do? _"Alas, I am in a predicament aren't I?" The astral nodded yes.

The next night Seras found herself knocking on Dynasty's room door. "Dynasty, are you in there? We have a mission!" The young vampire called out. The dark haired girl opened her door, an eager look in her eyes. "Alright! Let's go kill some vamp freaks!" Both girls grinned and bounded up the stairs, followed by Alas.

Seras and Dynasty were sent to an abandoned school where a vampire freak was apparently hiding out. They had been told he didn't have any ghouls yet so should be no problem at all. Before Dynasty could even unsheath Mahari a voice rang in her head. _Let Police Girl take care of this vampire child, you are to stay put. _Seras had heard her master's thoughts as well and turned a questioning look to Dynasty. "What the heck? Why can't I go in too?" Dynasty asked out loud, knowing he could hear the question. _Do not question me child, just do as you are told._ Growling Dynasty nodded to Seras to go and destroy the vamp.

This went on for weeks, Dynasty and Seras would go to exterminate a vampire and no matter how many ghouls the vampire had created Alucard would always order Dynasty to stay behind and let Seras handle it herself. After a month of this Dynasty had had enough. "Seras, I can't take this anymore! Mister Cranky Fangs Jerk isn't letting me do anything!" Dynasty exclaimed. The two were sitting outside on a night off, under Dynasty's favorited tree. "What are you going to do? I mean you could always disobey him next time." Seras suggested. The dark haired girl shook her head, "As much as I give him a hard time I've never disobeyed him on a mission." Truthfully Dynasty had never disobeyed orders given to her by her superiors in the Hellsing Orginization. Then she got an idea. "I know what I'll do! I'll ask Integra if I can have my own missions, headed by me and me only." Seras cocked her head to the side, "You mean like covert black ops missions?" Dynasty nodded vigorously, a grin spreading across her face. Seras however, looked unsure, "Do you think Sir Integra will agree to that? And what about Master? What will he do?" Dynasty frowned, "I'm sure Sir Integra will agree, and frankly, I don't care what **He** thinks or does. He can go drive a stick..." "Dynasty!!!" Seras squealed, giggling like a little girl at what her friend had almost said. Dynasty burst into fits of laughter at the thought of it.

Dynasty had been right, Integra had agreed completley with her suggestion. The leader of Hellsing had noticed what Alucard was doing, knew he still hadn't forgiven the girl and it was quite childish of him to act in this way. So Dynasty was given her own missions, so long as she went to Walter to get a backup weapon or two. And that is why Dynasty found herself in the armoury of the Hellsing Orginization. "So, I would assume you do not want a firearm of any kind." The old angel of death questioned with a hint of amusement in his eyes. The girl hated guns with a passion. Dynasty shook her head, "No thanks Walter, you know my thoughts on guns. How about another sword and a dagger?" Walter nodded, "Yes I do believe we have just what you're looking for, and they are made of the same components as Mahari." The halfling's eyes lit up with glee, much like a child at Christmas getting new toys. Walter reached for a samurai style sword that hung in its sheath on the back wall and handed it to the girl. She pulled the sword from the sheath and admired its beauty. It was as long as Mahari and silver as well. It was thin yet strong, it's hilt black with red embroidered through it. Along the blade sakura blossoms were etched into the cool surface, weaving an intricate design along its entire length. "I will name this sword Titilayo which is Yoruba for eternal happiness." Dynasty stated simply. Walter nodded, "A fitting name for such a weapon, and here a dagger worthy of a true warrior." He handed her the dagger, noticing the slight blush on her face at his compliment. He chuckled softly as she stared in awe at the blade. It was as long as her forearm, excluding the hilt which was white with gold trim. A red ribbon was tied to the very bottom of the hilt. When Dynasty removed the sheath she gasped, despite it being made of silver, quicksilver and lead, the blade was coal tar black in colour. Never had she seen such a magnificent dagger. "This one I will call Runihura, Egyptian for destroyer." Walter grinned, she was very creative when it came to naming weapons. "Thank you very much Walter! These are awesome!" Dynasty exclaimed, Alas nodding as well. "It is my pleasure Miss Feral." Walter bowed as he and Dynasty and Alas exited the armoury. The young supernatural couldn't wait to try out her new weapons on some ghouls and vampires.

It wasn't untill the next evening that Alucard found out about Dynasty going on missions herself. He'd been trying to read the Police Girl's mind for the fun of it and she had become quite skilled at keeping him out. When he finally wormed his way in he came across this little bit of information and was outraged. How dare **she** go behind his back and request her own missions from **his** master. He, Alucard was the master of that little prat, she had no right to do that. He stormed into Integra's office, rage clear on his thin face. "Good evening Alucard, what do you want?" Integra greeted in a bored tone, she had anticipated this knowing how angry he would be when he found out. And was he ever pissed. "**Why did you agree to let her have her own missions! She is weak and can not handle missions on her own! She is nothing!**" The vampire bellowed so loudly the entire mansion shook. Integra shook her head, "Alucard, I agreed to it because you are acting childishly. You have no control over her anyway and she will be much more successfull if she goes on missions on her own." Alucard was fuming, if one looked hard enough they could probably see steam rising from his ears. "My decision is final and nothing will change my mind, however if you feel she needs it I will order her to train with you." The blonde woman stared at her vampire serant hard and long, basically sending him the message that he had no say in the matter. "Fine master, I will train the child." He said grudgingly, turning to leave, "Have her outside on the training grounds in two hours." Integra nodded and grinned as Alucard melted into the shadows. She knew Dynasty wasn't going to like having to train with him, but it was the only way to calm the no life king down. This would not end well.

**YAY! Dynasty is alive!!! Told ya the story's not over, not by any means. =3 So Dynasty is going to have her own missions now. How will that turn out? And will Alucard ever forgive Dynasty? Or will he put her through unending torture with his training? Find out next time in Chapter 10 of Hellsing: Dynasty!! Thanks again for sticking with this story 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**D-F: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I kinda lost the enjoyment I had in writing this for a bit. So now I'm back with chapter 10. I should apoligize for any oocness in any of the characters and if any of you find Dynasty ridiculous and annoying...well then maybe you shouldn't read this. lol **

**Alucard: Just get on with the story.**

**D-F: Go bite a tree.**

**Alucard: ...**

**D-F: So Anywho... Alucard is angry with Dynasty and said halfling has finally admitted her feelings for the no life king. Integra is going to order Dynasty to let Alucard train her before she takes on her own missions and this could only end badly. Also a surprise guest will be coming into the story... I know Seras will be happy ^.~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Hellsing or its characters. I DO own Dynasty and any other characters that do not appear in Hellsing.**

**Chapter 10**

"You want me to what?" Dynasty asked dumbstruck, she couldn't believe what Integra was saying. "I want you to let Alucard train you." The Hellsing leader stated, calmly glaring at the girl standing in front of her desk. Dynasty would have argued more, but she knew it was no use. Besides, even though she wouldn't normally obey Alucard's orders, she would **never** go against Integra. The halfling nodded in defeat. "Alucard should be waiting outside on the training grounds, go there now and don't say anything that will anger him." Again Dynasty nodded, turning and leaving the office. Integra sighed and glanced at Walter who had been standing there the whole time. "Maybe asking her to remain in England was a bad idea Sir?" The butler inquired. "I'm not sure anymore Walter."

Seras had no intentions of being anywhere near the training grounds today, she valued her existence too much. Ever since the encounter with those werewolves her master had been picking on her more than normal. Sure he harrassed her every once in a while about drinking her blood and how she held on to the last of her humanity. It was worse now though. The blonde rolled her eyes. Suddenly someone ran up behind her. "Hey Seras!!" The blonde turned at the french accent. Pip Bernadotte the brown haired leader of the Wild Geese mercenaries. "Hello Pip, where have you been?" Seras asked, quite happy to see the young man. "Oh I was just off on a mission for Monsieur Integra. I heard there is another vampire running around." Pip said. Seras nodded, "Yep, her name's Dynasty. She's up on the training grounds with Master there now. She's going to be going on her own missions and Master doesn't think she's good enough for them." Pip gave her a questioning look and she told him what had happened when the two wolves from Dynasty's pack had come to England to finish her off.

While Seras and Pip were catching up, Dynasty was up on the training grounds attempting hand to hand combat with Alucard. The halfling was skilled with her swords but she had always been terrible with hand to hand combat. She couldn't throw a punch to save her life and when she'd try to kick she'd trip up in her own feet and fall flat on her butt. The no life king growled at her, "You are useless, you never should have asked for your own missions. You can not always depend on your swords and you do not even know how to use a gun." Dynasty glared at him, truthfully it wasn't that she despised guns, she did, but she also could never learn how to use them. She would always forget the safety or her hands would shake after shooting it. The only fighting skills the girl had were when she used her sword and her flexibility. "You will never make it on your own. You do not have the skills." Alucard taunted. Dynasty growled and lunged at the elder vampire, but as luck would have it she tripped on a rock sticking from the ground and she fell face first onto the ground. Alucard smirked, "Useless." Dynasty grunted as she picked herself up. "If you think I'm useless why the heck are you training me?" She growled at the vampire. Alucard grabbed her by the throat, digging is fingers in, "You would do well not to talk to me in that tone my pet." Dynasty choked back a response, "I am **not **you're pet, besides, why do you care how I talk to you, you have no control over me you never did _master_." She hissed the last word, a sneer playing on her lips. Alucard then smacked her hard with his free hand, leaving a red mark on her cheek. He had to give her credit though, she didn't flinch. If only she could be more like the Police Girl, at least she listened to him and called him master like a good fledgling. With a scowl he tossed Dynasty to the ground, "I'm tired of looking at you, go on your missions by yourself. But when you get into trouble do not come to me for help. You are pathetic." Dynasty just sat there, looking pissed off not saying a word as the vampire king melted into the shadows. _Geeze, if he thinks I'm so pathetic why'd he even bother with this ridiculous training session? _The halfling thought to herself, rolling her eyes. She then looked up as she saw two figures running towards her. One was Seras the other was a tall man with long brown hair tied back in a braid. He wore some strange type of uniform that looked like it would be worn by a jungle explorer and a hat was perched on his head. Over his left eye was a black eye patch. "Hey Dynasty! How did training with Master go?" Seras asked cheerily. Dynasty only grunted, crossing her arms and remaining seated in the grass. "Not good huh? Well I'd like you to meet Pip Bernadotte, he's the head of the Wild Geese mercenaries who are employed by Hellsing." Seras explained. Dynasty smiled and got up to shake Pip's hand. "It's nice to meet ya." She chirped as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Likewise madame." He replied and Dynasty noted the french accent and smiled at him. Before she could get better aquainted with him though a soilder ran up to them. "Miss Feral, Sir Integra is requesting to see you in her office. She said for you to bring your weapons as well." Dynasty nodded, saying again that it was nice to meet Pip and thanking the soilder she took off towards the mansion.

"Dynasty I have your first solo mission if you think you're ready." The leader of Hellsing stated eyeing the girl. Dynasty nodded enthusiasticall, "I believe I'm quite ready, despite the crap training session with _master_." She once again hissed the last word, mocking the elder vampire, which could turn out to be a bad idea. Integra scowled at how childish the girl was being but right now was not the time to scold her. "Okay Dynasty, here is your first mission." And Integra began relaying what Dynasty was to do.

**D-F: So training with Alucard is not a good idea when he still despises Dynasty. Also I`m terribly sorry if Pip at any time seems ooc. I haven`t gotten too far into the manga or the OVA so I`m still a bit unfamiliar with him. Also I realize(SPOILER ALERT) that he is dead, but I decided to put him in this story anyway. We have to give Seras a love interest. Another note, I`m actually not really a Seras/Pip shipper, I prefer the Alu/Seras pairing, but for this story's purposes I've made it this way. So Dynasty's first solo mission will be up next! Also, there is a very good reason why Dynasty is able to get away with mocking Alucard like she does without him shooting her. You'll find out that soon enough. =3 Also sorry for the shortness of this I wanted to get it out fast.**


	11. Chapter 11

**D-F: Hey again! Sorry about such a long time since my last update. I was in a bit of a slump in which I didn't really want to write this. But here we are! Thanks to everyone who is reading this and also to thost who are reading my Bleach fanfic. I'll try to update that one soon too. An without further ado, last time Dynasty was about to head off on her first solo mission. Will it turn into a disaster? Quite possibly! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Hellsing or it's characters. I DO own Dynasty and other OCs that do not appear in Hellsing (Well duh, that's why they're OCs lol)**

**Chapter 11**

Standing outside an old abandoned church Dynasty took a deep breath and sniffed the air. The foul stench of gouhls filled her nostrils making her nearly gag. She had found the FREAK vamp terrorizing the small village west of the church and with only slight effort had lopped off his head. She then followed the scent of rotting flesh back to this church where she knew the ghouls were hiding, waiting for their master to return.

"Sorry to tell you but you're master's not coming back." She said to no one in particular and entered through the broken doors of the church. The small girl crept along quietly, her senses all alert for any sign of the hoard of undead that were sure to notice her presnece soon. She heard a low rumble and suddenly they all leaped up and attacked at once.

"How do you think Miss Feral is doing on her first solo mission Sir?" Walter inquired as he poured his employer's tea. Integra glanced at the clock, it had been nearly two hours since Dynasty had left. Of course there was no need to worry, the village she had been sent to was quite a ways away. And they all knew it could prove difficult to deal with a hoard of ghouls unless the person dealing with them was Alucard. Still, the girl was known to be a tad reckless at times. "I'm sure she will be fine Walter." The old butler nodded in agreement. Thoughts of doubt still found their way into the Hellsing leader's mind though. _Dynasty you had better not get into any trouble out there._

Seras sat in her room staring at an old photo of her and the men she had worked with when she was still human. The blonde vampire was also avoiding the ice-filled pail sitting on the table in the center of her room. Even though she did drink the blood given to her she still had problems with it. It wasn't that she hated it either, it scared her more that she **liked** the taste. Her master was right, she just couldn't let go of her humanity. "You're an idiot." A deep voice jolted her out of her thoughts and she nearly jumped two feet into the air. "I wish you'd stop doing that master." She snapped at the red clad vampire standing beside her table.

The vampire growled while staring at his fledgling with a menacing glare. The Police Girl was spending too much time with the brat, it was beginnign to influence her to talk back to him. "You are almost as bad as that stupid child." He insulted the poor blonde vampire. She sighed in reply and stood up, taking the blood packet from the pail making a point to rip it open and slurp noisily. Alucard rolled his eyes. Why oh why did she have to be like that? He could see her hanging on to the last of her humanity for the first month or two, but it had been much longer than that and she still wouldn't accept what she was. "Master, are you still mad at Dynasty?" Seras inquired innocently after she had finished the blood.

Alucard once again growled. How he hated that name and that girl. At least that's what he made himself believe. Laying in his coffin during the day the vampire couldn't escape thoughts of her, but whatever he may have felt towards her before where now pushed completely away thanks to her actions. His silence gave Seras her answer. "You know master, she really did mean well when she did that even if she hadn't thought about the consequences." The young vampire stated, making the elder vampire grunt as he evaporated into the shadows. Seras rolled her eyes. How typical of her master, he really could be childish sometimes. _I heard that._ Came the hissed thought in her mind. She chuckled as she went to meet Pip.

Dynasty had drawn both swords and was swinging wildly at the ghouls, chopping their rotting limbs off and destroying them. She'd taken them all out, or at least that's what she thought when something grabbed her from behind. The halfling didn't have time to react as the ghoul that held her opened it's mouth and chomped down on her shoulder, drawing a scream of pain and quite a bit of blood. The Hellsing employee dropped Mahari and grabbed the black bladed dagger, twisting and driving the blade straight into the heart of the monster.

The ghoul disintegrated as blood poured down Dynasty's arm and pooled on the floor at her feet. "Damn, that can't be good." She hissed as she looked at the bite mark that had begun to turn greenish-purple. She tore a piece of cloth from an old curtain and wrapped it around the wound. It was already looking infected so a few more germs weren't going to make a difference. _I'll clean it up later when I get back._ Her mission was now done, all the ghouls and the vamp were fully dead and not coming back again. "Rest in Peace." Dynasty muttered as she left the church and began the trip back to the Hellsing mansion.

By the time she got back to Hellsing Dynasty's entire arm was numb. "I should probably ask one of Hellsing's doctors to look at that for me." She commented as she rubbed her arm. "How bad is it?" A voice asked from behind her. Dynasty screamed and tripped, ending in a faceplant on the floor. She turned to see Walter standing there a small grin playing across his face while his eyes showed his concern. The girl got up from the floor saying, "It's just a bite wound Walter, nothing too bad." Walter nodded, then his eyes widened in shock. "Were you bitten by a ghoul?" He asked his voice laced with worry. Dynasty nodded completely unconcerned. "Did the bite break your skin and draw blood?" Again the girl nodded complteley oblivious to any problems that may have caused. "You'ld better get that looked at right away then, I have to go speak with Integra. I'll let her know you're back and the mission was successful." Dynasty nodded, still not realizing that Walter was in a slight state of panic.

Walter raced up the stairs as Dynasty made her way to the infirmiry. She knew her way there like the back of her hand as she'd spent quite a lot of time there since returning to the Hellsing branch in England. _I've become a major klutz! _She thought to herself. Just then she froze, feeling a presense behind her. _Oh that's just great, it's __**him**__. _Dynasty really didn't want to deal with the vampire tonight. Her arm was completely dead and she was exhausted beyond exhaustion, if Walter hadn't told her to go straight to the infirmiry she'd have gone straight to bed. Without turning around she asked, "What do you want?" Alucard growled, "Don't take that tone with me _pet_." Dynasty turned on her heel to glare at him. "I am not your pet, and I'll take whatever tone I want with you." She said slowly and with words dripping with venom.

That's when Alucard lost his temper. He grabbed the halfling by the throat and slammed her up against the wall. He held her about a foot or two off the floor and squeezed hard, cuting off her airway. Dynasty tried to loosen his grip but it was in vain. Alucard brought his face close to the girl's, so close that their noses nearly touched. Dynasty felt her heart-rate speed up, was it from the elder vampire's closeness? It could have been because she couldn't breathe. Alucard held her glare, his scarlet eyes burning into her brown and red ones. That's when something caught his attention. The No Life King tore his gaze from her eyes to her shoulder where a crude bandage was roughly tied, blood seeping through. He could smell ghoul all over it and knew what would eventually happen.

_She will become my puppet for sure now._ He thought as he let her drop to the floor. Dynasty fell limp on the tiled floor, her breath coming back in short gasps. Alucard looked at her mockingly, she had to breath whereas **he** a true vampire did not. "You might want to get that properly looked at before something bad happens." He advised in that smug 'I'm a true vampire therefore I'm so much better than you' way he had. Dynasty glared at him, her heart still pounding as the vampire faded back into the shadows.

She stood back up grumbling, "Oh I'll get it checked out alright, but only 'cause Walter told me to. Stupid vamp." She knew she'd have been shot for that last remark, really she didn't care. All Dynasty wanted to do was to get her heart-rate back to normal. When Alucard was staring at her she could feel the blood rush to her head and it was as if a million butterflies had taken up residence in her stomach. _I must be insane or something to be having feelings for that creature. _The girl walked into the infirmiry and asked the closest doctor if he wasn't busy to check out her arm, all the while wondering what she was going to do about her stupid school-girl crush.

"She was bitten by a **what**?" Integra shouted, nearly knocking everything off her desk. When Walter came in and told her that Dynasty's first mission went well Integra was quite pleased, though she was postivie that the girl would do well. However when the former Angel of Death uttered that part about Dynasty being bitten by a ghoul Integra couldn't, wouldn't believe it. How could that halfling let this happen? Didn't she know what would happen if a ghoul bit a vampire? Of course it would have been fine if the monster hadn't broken the skin, hadn't drawn blood. But of course that had had to happen, now they were in for it, especially if Dynasty refused to do what she had to do. "Walter, once Dynasty is finished in the infirmiry please get her, Seras, and Alucard into my office. We are going to need to have a talk." Walter nodded and bowed, "Yes Sir."

**D-F: Again sorry about the long wait! Oh my goodness, Dynasty's been bitten by a ghoul. What's gonna happen now? And we know Dynasty's thoughts on Alucard, what exactly are Alucard's thoughts on our little half-breed? Find out next time when we delve into The No Life King's thoughts! Thanks to everyone who's reading this! don't forget to R&R! K enjoy and bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**D-F: Yeah I know I'm taking forever to update. Sorry about that but I'm really busy. Anywho here we are with chapter 12! YAY! So thank you to all who are reading thins. Thanks also to everyone who faved and reviewed! You are the reasons I keep writing this! K, enjoy! **

**=3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Hellsing or it's characters. I DO own Dynasty and other OCs that do not appear in Hellsing. Once again please don't hate me if I make Pip OOC, I'm not familiar with him so bear with me.**

**Chapter 12**

Alucard sat slumped in his throne chair thinking, of course to any onlookers(there being none at the current time) it looked more like the No Life King was moping. And what was he thinking about you ask? Well Alucard found himslef thinking about a certain annoying halfbreed that he was quite sure he wanted to destroy. The vampire had occupied his nights with picking on the Police Girl, oh how much fun that was. Though she was talking back to him lately he still felt he enjoyed her company. He wasn't sure what it was, maybe her eagerness to always please her master. So very much unlike Dynasty.

Though he had always enjoyed the sarcastic remarks he'd recieve when pranking his other pet. Her Astral always hanging about, silently laughing along with them. _I have to stop thinking about that piece of trash._ He thought, frustration taking over all other emotions. He hated emotions, stupid human things. A waste of time as well. The master vampire closed his eyes but immediately opened them as all he saw behind his eyelids was a set of piercing eyes, one orange-brown the other vibrant red.

The eyes in question(or not in question) were staring intently into an emerald green eye, trying very hard not to blink. "Damn it Pip! You know you can't win!" Dynasty yelled at the french mercenary. Pip laughed at her, "Zere's no way I can lose." Seras was watching the two having a staring contest, she was trying hard not to laugh. The halfling and the leader of the Wild Geese had bumped into each other as Dynasty was leaving the infirmiry and what started off as a glare ended up turning into a full out staring contest. Of course it had been about an hour now and it didn't seem to have any end in sight as both competetors were extremely stubborn and wanted to win.

So to end the war before their eyes fell out from such intense glaring, Seras stood from where she was sitting and stuck her hand in between them and snapped her fingers. Both Pip and Dynasty blinked then growled simultaneously, "Hey!" Seras giggled, "Sorry but that was getting a little boring." Dynasty giggled along with her friend, "Yeah, it's okay though seeing as how I won." An angry look crossed Pip's face as he shot up from his seat, "Non I am ze winner!" Dynasty shook her head as she pointed to herself, "No it was me." Pip glared at her, "Non, moi!"

Seras decided to bump in before another war broke out between them, "Sorry Dynasty but I saw you blink before Pip." Dynasty playfully growled as she side glanced at Seras, "Oh you would say he won." Alas floated around Seras as Dynasty proceeded to say, "Bow chicka wow wow." Seras blushed about eight different sahdes of red as she waved her hands to shoo Alas away from her. Pip was doubled over in laugheter at the small supernatural's comment. Just then Walter walked into the den the three were in. "Miss Feral and Miss Victoria, your presence is requested by Sir Integra immediately." The butler informed them. Seras and Dynasty glanced at each other wondering what could be going on. The two said they'd see Pip later and sped off to Integra's office.

Dynasty entered the dark room first and turned around to leave as soon as she felt Alucard in the room. Unfortunately for her Seras grabbed her arm, the injured arm and dragged her into the room. "Ah! Seras, please let go." Dynasty winced as the blonde vampire realized what she was doing and automatically let go, an apologetic look in her eyes. Both girls turned their attention back to the big oak desk where the leader of Hellsing was sitting calmly yet with concern etched over her handsom face. "I've requested you here to discuss the events of Dynasty's first solo mission." Dynasty just about beamed, thinking that her success was going to be rubbed right in that arrogant jerk's face. However she was(no pun intended) dead wrong.

"Dynasty that night you were bitten by a ghoul correct?" Integra asked her voice urgent. Dynasty nodded, not understanding what the problem with her being bitten by a ghoul was. She turned to the other draculina who also had a confused look on her face. Alucard who had remained standing in the shadows smirked at his fledglings' ignorance, though being their master he should have warned them about the dangers of being bitten by a ghoul. Integra sighed heavily, "Dynasty when a vampire is bitten by a ghoul they usually have a strange reaction that causes them to become mindless creatures."

"Kind of like zombies?" Seras but in. Integra normally would have shot her a glare instead she nodded, "Something like a zombie yes. It does not always happen but normally it does and the infected develops cannibalistic tendencies." There was a slight pause before Walter cut in, "It would seem that the reaction is very rare among vampires and other supernaturals, however with your witch, were, and vamp blood we fear that the reaction may be a definite." Dynasty didn't know what to say, all she could think about was of her running through the streets of London like a zombie eating flesh and brains and drinking blood(A real positive thinker). "Oh gosh it'll be like Mutant Vampire Zombies from the Hood!" She exclaimed leaving the others in the room, including the master vampire to wonder what on earth she could be going on about.

Seras of course didn't want to see her friend turn into a zombie, "Is there any way we can keep this from happening?" Integra nodded solemnly, this gesture made Dynasty uneasy about the answer and she knew she wasn't going to like it. "Dynasty has to drink the blood of a vampire." The pale blonde woman stated. Both fledglings breathed a sigh of relief. "Well if that's all, Seras would you mind?" The halfling asked her friend who nodded eagerly. But of course, luck was not on Dynasty's side. "Sorry but you can not take the blood of just any vampire, it has to be from a master vampire. The only master vampire here is..." She didn't get the chance to finish for Dynasty didn't want to hear the name. "Not happening." She said in a calm venomous voice and she stormed out of Integra's office followed by her astral. Seras scurried out soon after.

"It would seem we are going to have some problems with this situation." Alucard sneered as he stepped closer to his master's desk. Integra's eye was visably twitching, "Walter, remind me to have that girl put in a two day training work out after this is done. That should straighten her out a bit." Walter chuckled slightly as he nodded and left the room. "So Alucard, do you think she will take the blood she needs?" The master asked the servant. Alucard smirked, an evil glint in his scarlet eyes, "She will refuse to comply, at least till the infection starts to take over." "And if that doesn't work?" Integra inquired. The vampire grinned, "You can always tell her who she truly is."

"There is absolutely no way I'm doing it! No freaking way Alas!" Dynasty was pacing back and forth in her room. The astral was floating aimlessly over her bed, silently scowling at her master. Dynasty glared at the spirit figure, "He would hold that over my head for all eternity! I'd truly be his pet then!" She shook her head vigorously and Alas was briefly reminded of a dog. Though the astral wouldn't let her master know that, the halfling was pissed enough already.

"Grah! Why did I have to go get bitten by a ghoul? And why couldn't they have warned us about not getting bitten by ghouls?" Dynasty shouted at the ceiling. Alas, who never said anything because she had no voice, just floated around the room. The spirit knew her master had feelings for the No Life King and she knew Dynasty really wanted to take the blood so she didn't have to worry about becoming a ghoul monster but the halfling's pride wouldn't let her.

Suddenly a sharp pain coursed through Dynasty's body causing her small frame to shake violently. She doubled over clutching at her head as low growls eminated from deep in her throat. Worried, Alas flew to the girl's side only to have the draculina snap at her. She growled again then let loose a loud animalistic howl that shook through the entire mansion.

Seras heard the howl. Of course so did everyone else in the mansion. The blonde vampiress bolted towards her friends room, hoping the girl was alright. When she threw the door open Seras saw Dynasty curled up on the floor, Alas was hovering above her master. Seras had hardly stepped through the door when Dynasty stopped shaking and stood up, seemingly perfectly fine again. "Are you okay Dyna?" The blond Draculina asked, concern in her voice. Dynasty nodded, smiling weakly at her friend, "Yeah I'm fine." Alas nudged her master who held out her hand showing the bracelet that Alas would stay in when they were in public, a warning to back off.

Walter appeared in the doorway then, he looked as if he were ready to fight a ghoul and Dynasty knew he probably was. "It's okay Walter, nothing to worry about." The halfling flinched as a new wave of pain, not as bad as before, coursed through her. "Miss Feral, there isn't much time left. You must drink from Alucard before you change." Dynasty knew he was right, but she was too stubborn to give in. It was one of her greates flaws and it would probably be the permanent death of her. The halfling shook her head then took off running from her room, from the mansion, and from the red clad vampire that she'd eventually have to drink from.

**D-F: Sooooooo sorry for the long wait. I've been busy and pre-occuied with my Bleach fic. I'll try to update this more frequently, we're getting down to the end I think. Maybe. So Dynasty is beggining to turn into a ghoul monster thingy. And Alucard is having confusing thoughts and feelings about her. What is going to happen? Tune in to find out! R&R and I hope you enjoy! I know the ending's kinda lame and so is that bitten by a ghoul thing, but I needed new conflict. And What about Alucard's last sentence? About who she truly is? What does that mean? You'll find out eventually! Lmao.**


End file.
